YuGiOh Gx and the Dragon King
by Garoozis
Summary: formerly Amazon Kingdom What happens when Jaden gets shot by a hit-man but is save by a Teen who bring duel monster to life. This starts a new adventure when a old friend of Jaden shows up to get him. AU pls read&review&enjoy. background is inside
1. Chapter 1 prologed

_Me: Before the story begins you should know few things. This is a AU that takes place after Jaden's second year at Duel Academy but Jesse show during his 2nd year instead of the 3rd. Alexis was to marry/dating David before she went to Duel Academy where she fell in love with Jaden (I'm a big fan of AlexisxJaden) She broke up David and started to get close to Jaden, she became close friends with Jesse and Jaden's cousins Marina and Marisol (Shout out to BlueRedRosa23 lol thanks for letting me use them I just fell in love with them) this fanfic is rated M for violence and for scene that will happen between pairing: AlexisXJaden, JesseXOc, AsterXOc, And OcXOc later _

_Decoy Dragon: You need to tell the other thing_

_Me: what other thing? Oh yeah its time for the disclaimer _

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

Decoy&me: Enjoy

Chapter 1 Prolog

It was late, it has rain recently because you can still smell it on everything. Jaden is walking home from his summer time job uncle said he had to get when move in with them after his parents died. _Man only two more weeks until I get to go back to Duel Academy_ Jaden thought as he decides to take a short cut through a dark alley. He started to feel fear creep into his mind but he quickly push it aside and continue on until he came to a loading dock where a dark figure is blocking the way.

"Are you Jaden Yuki?" asked the dark figure in a low masculine voice. He was dress in black hood cloak so all you could see was his lower part of his face.

"Yes?" Jaden answered but before he could say anything else the man raised his with a Colt .45 in hand, Jaden heart jumped into his throat, time slowed as the man squeezed the trigger and the hammer drew back then was release, fire and lead jumped from the barrel. Jaden aden saw the flash and heard the bang, then all felt was pain the greatest pain he has ever known as the bullet hit him. Jaden fell to the ground. Jaden looked up to see standing over him with the pistol pointing down at him. the hit-man was about to fire again when

"Hey! Bone-head" said voice behind them. The Hit-man turn to the where the voice came from when the voice continue, "It's not nice to shoot people when they haven't done anything wrong, Garoozis let teach him a lesson he ever forget," said a blonde hair teen holding up the monster's card which it appeared in front of.

"W-what how d-did you?" stammered the hit-man as fear grip him as back away from Jaden

"Now Garoozis attack" the teen said as the axe-swinging dragon-warrior launch itself at the hit-man who turned ran in the opposite direction of the duel monster and the teen.

The teen ran to Jaden's side kneeling over him putting pressure on where the bullet enter Jaden's body with one hand. He pull out his cell with the other hand dial 9-1-1, reported the shooting and at the shooter ran away and is still in the area maybe on-foot give a description of the shooter, then he told them where he was at. The operator ask for the victim Id, the teen look for a wallet, which he found with DA id card he read the info. Then the teen told them the description of his car and that his going to take him to the hospital down town, the operator told the teen that two motorcycle officers are on the way to escort them to the hospital. the teen acknowledge and hung up.

Garoozis now standing over the teen who is trying to keep Jaden awake and stop the bleeding. The teen told Garoozis to pick him up and to carry Jaden to a waiting Rolls-Royce. After Garoozis put Jaden into the back seat, the duel monster evaporated.

The teen got the first aid kit and got into the back seat with Jaden, that's when the motorcycle officers arrived. The teen started to try removed the bullet, he could tell the bullet is head to his heart. The lessons he got from his sister starts to come back to him, he goes through the steps to remove the bullet.

He finally gets it out as they put up to the hospital. Bullet had ricocheted off one of Jaden's rips breaking it, which need to be fix. The teen's shirt was cover with Jaden's blood, He gave the officers the bullet, he also gave them Jaden's emergency contact card he found in Jaden's wallet so they could contact Jaden's next of kin which was was; his uncle, his wife and his two daughters.

The Teen got Jaden's cell before they took him into the O.R. (Operating Room) (Jaden label his contacts on his phone) The teen found the number to Jaden's uncle house. He called the number with the phone behind the front desk

"Hello Yuki resident this is Marina" answer Marina from the kitchen.

Hello may I speak with Mr. Yuki" the teen replied

"Dad! it for you" Marina yell to her father after a minute her father pickup the phone "Hello"

Hi Mr. Yuki I'm calling from the Down Town Domino ER Your nephew Jaden just came he has been shot on his way home. He is going into surgery now we are going need you to come in just in case anything happens"

"O-ok I'm on my way now" Mr. Yuki says as he hangs up the phone, grabs his car keys and walks out of kitchen into the Living room, where every all of jaden's friends was waiting to surprise him when he got home from work. He moves to his wife tells her. Thats when Marisol ask,"Who was on the phone Dad." "Down Town Domino ER, Jaden been shot," He answers as silence quickly took hole of everyone in the room.

_Decoy: Oh Nooooo Jaden got shot by a Hit-man but who hired him_

_Me: you will not find out.*Whispers to Decoy*_

_Decoy: WWHHAATTT! IT WAS¬*covers Decoy's mouth*_

_Me: QUIET! Don't tell them _

_Decoy: Okay. Who is this "Teen" that save Jaden. He should get a medal, he must have power to make duel monster appeared like that. He must be rich to be riding around in a Rolls-Royce Suv. _

_Me: Yeah find out next chapter which will be two weeks later at Duel Academy_

_Decoy&Me: Please review and tell how you like the story. Later Y'all_


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Me: Hey everybody I like thank everybody who either review the first chapter, and/or add it and me to their favorite story/ Author list or to story/author alert list we had people add us to all four list (favorite story, favorite author, story alert, author alert)

Decoy: Thank y'all so much! :))

Me: I want to see who can figure who sent the Hit-man in the first chapter. If you think you know PM me your guess.

Decoy: Last time we saw Jaden, he had just got shot walking home but was saved by "The Teen" Who is this guy.

Me: You'll find soon enough time for the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

Decoy&Me: Enjoy

Jaden groan and wince as he got dress in his Academy uniform, it the day he go back to duel academy. It been two long weeks since that night he got shot and that guy save him from that hit-man, who was killed before the police found him and him to tell them who hired him. But Jaden never did learn who the guy was or how he did what he did with that Garoozis card, but Jaden doctor (Dr. Balder was HER name) did say if it wasn't for him Jaden would be dead in more ways than one. Alexis, Jesse, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion, Atticus, Zane, Marina, Marisol, and Aster all know what happen and were there when Jaden woke up after his surgery. All they could find out about The Teen was that he was American with a rich southern accent short blonde hair, and dark blue eyes

_On the Passenger Ship going toward Duel Academy_

Jaden sat next down next to Alexis on the row of seats with Jesse next to him and his cousins Marina, Aster, and Marisol on the other side of Alexis they were inside Alexis, Marina, Aster and Marisol are reading some magazine with some hot pop-star girl that's big in europe at moment on the cover. Jaden and Jesse are listening to Jesse's new mp3 player. Mean while Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion are walking around the ship when they come across Obelisk dueling and losing to a new student who doesn't even have his uniform yet

"I use Battle Ox to destroy your Tiger Axe and Rude Kaiser take down your Fairy Dragon" said the new student

Battle Ox Atk/1700 Rude Kaiser Atk/1800

Tiger Axe Def/1100 Fairy Dragon Def/1200

"and since two of your monster were destroyed my Rhinotaurus gets to attack you directly twice now that you field is wide open" he says as the rhino breast-warrior charges forward to the Obelisk causing him to lose the rest of his life points and the duel. the new student deactivate his old battle city duel disk

Rhinotaurus Atk/1800

Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion were about to approach him when a hot blonde girl who look like a pop-star they had seen before went to him gave kiss and said "nice duel babe!" with an English accent

Which he said, "Na it was nothing to write home about Rache I know there is someone better than him on this ship I can't wait to see Jaden in action I heard a lot about him from other people here I wonder if he will recognized me"

"He should, you only just save his life" She said. Thats when Syrus cut in, "WHAT! Your the one who Save Jaden?"

They turn to see the group giving them a smile The Teen said, "Huh oh yeah thats me good old Mr. hero Drake Balder 's the name and duel monster spirits research is my game" as extend his hand to shake their hands.

He has on a light blue denim jacket over an white t-shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. The girl has Blonde hair with brunette highlights(more Blonde hair than brunette that show from under the blonde if anybody knows the style's name let me know), light blue eyes. And has on a low-neck purple halter tank-top and faded denim mimi skirt, with knee-high light purple boots. "and this is Rachel Blaze"

"Nice to meet you all?" Rachel says and asking for their names. After the Intro 's are done the group leads Drake and Rachel to the others; Alexis, Jaden, Jesse, Marina, Aster, And Marisol who still at the same place. The girls and Aster look up when they heard the group come in run over to them and start jumping with joy in front of them trying to tell them they found the Jaden that save Jaden's life but not doing a good Job at it sounding some this "OHgodwefoundtheuythatsavJaden'slife"

"What? Hey clam down and tell us what happen clearly" Alexis said not yet noticing Rachel who is on cover of the magazine she was reading.

Drake cut in before they could settle down "They were try say that they found Rachel and me" with his arm around Rachel's waist Alexis turn to Drake and Rachel.

Thats when Marina and Marisol gasped as they look from the magazine's cover to her and back to the cover and in unison said "Y-you're R-Rachel Blaze"

"Yes I am" Rachel answer with a smile and asked "And you are?"

"Oh I'm Marina Yuki"

"And I'm Marisol Yuki"

"Alexis Rhodes"

"Aster Phoenix" Aster said from his seat

Marina and Marisol look over to Jaden and Jesse who are asleep lending against each other still listening to Jesse's mp3 player. The twins got up, went over to them, pulled the ear-phones out and yelled their names "JADEN""JESSE" "WAKE UP",making them fall out of their seats and trembling to the floor. Jaden looks up at them "Agh Marina Marisol what was that for I was having a really good drea-" he stop himself notice the crowed around him

Marina asked" you having a dream about what?"

"Never mind why did you wake us up" Jaden covers

"We wanted you to meet your savor, Jaden this is Drake Balder and Rachel Blaze" Alexis answered pointing to them as she said their names

Shock race across Jaden's face as he look at Drake that when Jaden notices a little cute blue-white dragon (that is Decoy Dragon) looking over Drake's shoulder at him and Jesse who says, "Hey you got a duel partner!" thats when Jesse's partner Ruby and Jaden's partner Winged Kuriboh

Me: Cliffy Hahahahah i just needed transit chapter for next chapter

Decoy: YYYEEEE I made my enter the story

Me: Yes you did. anyway chapter will be up soon.

Decoy&me: Read&review&enjoy

Me: see y'all late


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth hidden

Me: Hey everybody! I'm here the hero himself Drake Balder and his partner Decoy Dragon. How are y'all doing today

Drake: We're doing going great.

Decoy: Yeah

Me: So the last time we saw you, you were your name was announce and you were introduces to the other characters along with your girlfriend Rachel Blaze, what's that like?

Drake: Is was Amazing! The Original cast are so welcoming to me and Rachel.

Decoy: Of course they were you save Jaden someone you didn't even know.

*Drake looks around*Drake: Is it just me or are a lot of people watching us?

Me: I don't know all I know is that a lot of people have view the story many of them have put this story on [Story Alert] list~Anyway it time for the Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

Drake&Decoy&Me: Enjoy the show

*Drake leaves with Decoy*

Shock race across Jaden's face as he look at Drake that when Jaden notices a little cute blue-white dragon (that is Decoy Dragon) looking over Drake's shoulder at him and Jesse who says, "Hey you got a duel partner!" thats when Jesse's partner Ruby and Jaden's partner Winged Kuriboh appear by them.

"Yeah and I can do you one better." Drake explains, "I'm, in basic terms, a portal for duel monster spirits into this physical world, I can bring them into this world in a solid form instead of the ghosty form that can be seen by a small few." as he touches Decoy Dragon cause him to bubble-pop into a solid form that everybody can see which made them jump to see duel monster without any sort of holographic projections. The dragon who appeared in Drake's arms climb to his shoulder. "I have others who are my protectors; Garoozis, Black Luster Soldier, Axe Raider, Battle Ox, Rude Kaiser, Lady Ninja Yae, Buster Blader, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon to name some. But their are many others"

"Why are you coming to Duel Academy", Bastion asked

"Research. We've heard stories 'bout this place. Plus a lot of duel spirits say there is something about this place, some say it's the dueling energy that's all around, we're still a ways from the island but i can feel it from here, while others like Dark Magician Girl say it's the people" Drake said looking at Syrus who starts blushing like crazy.

"Wait you met Dark Magician Girl?" Jaden asked

"Yeah I met her when I met Yugi, Sato, and rest of their monsters. Some of them decided to stick around me to protect me, so those monsters gave me their cards" Drake laugh when he saw their faces.

They started asking Drake all kinds of question about Sato Kaiba, and Yugi Muto. Drake was saved by a another Girl who had blonde hair that went down to the small of her back and wore slim black glasses which look cute on her, was wearing a Obelisk blue girl's uniform, "Their you are I have been looking every where for you two, we will be arriving soon and we have go speak with Chancellor Sheppard right after the ship docks", She said then she notice the others standing around Drake and Rachel.

"Oh Dianna this Syrus, Jaden, Alexis, Marina, Jesse, Marisol, Aster, Hassleberry, and Bastion" Drake Said noticing everyone's confusion, "Everyone this Dianna my lab assistant" Drake turn to Dianna "Di where's Blue, Laster, Blader, Yae, and Garoozis?"

"They're with the our bags and the equipment making sure the Luggage handlers don't break anything" Dianna answered

Drake turn to the others, "Well we must part for now see y'all around, yes?" then the three started to walk when Rachel turn back around to the group of duelist, "Hey Alexis, Marina, Marisol we should all meet later and have a picnic, just us girls does that sound okay?" she asked them

The Girls Nod to her request with that said they finally leave the group.

Drake, Rachel, and Dianna went to Chancellor Sheppard's office explain the reason they came to Duel Academy and showed him their letter of approval from the fonder of Duel Academy himself Sato Kaiba to build their Lab near the Slifer Red Dorm they gave Dr. Crowler list of the students that will be a part of their research told him they will be missing of few classes, they asked him to inform the other teachers. After They went to their now finish Lab/dorm

Three hours later the girls a text telling them where to go. A hour later the girls arrive that the clearing to find; Drake and Rachel sitting on a picnic blanket under the shade of a tree, Drake laying down with his head in Rachel's lap, Garoozis also sleeping against the tree as well as Blue-Eyes White Dragon sleeping in the clearing, Dianna is sitting with them going over some data charts, They also find Black Luster Soldier standing guard with Buster Blader and Lady Ninja Yae. Rachel was talking with Dianna and Drake when she look up to see The girls have found them. She wave at them and said, "Hey you found us come on over here," with her British accent.

They sat down on the blanket when Alexis said, "I thought it was going be just us girls?" She gestured to Drake

"It was but he help carry the stuff and wanted to keep me company 'til you all got here but someone has seem to have fallen' asleep he's out cold now and nothing is going to wake him now. Besides I love watching him sleep like this, He looks so cute when he's like this."

"You're lucky he does snore like Jaden he sounds like a chain-saw" Alexis says as she starts to think about Jaden

Rachel was going to make comment but that's when Decoy Dragon came racing out of the underbrush and hide behind Rachel, squawking about something is after him. Rachel laugh and said "at least Jaden does not have a little menace who likes to get into everything and I mean everything" she watch the little dragon who was menace peering around her and at the bush he came from "Okay DD what did you do now?" she asked the little monster.

"DD?" the girls asked. "Oh that's what I call him." Rachel answered

"What? Where did that infernal little monster go?", a familiar voice say from the bushes, then Dr. Crowler pop out holding the chard remains of a digital camera "There you are, you-you little monster" he said seeing Decoy hiding behind Rachel "You destroyed my camera" He continue as he reach for the little blue-white dragon only be pull away by Garoozis which caused Crowler scream in terror as he was lifted above the green dragon-warrior's head.

"Garoozis put him down and go wash your hands, you don't where he's been," Rachel commanded, but Garoozis shook his head no

"Dr. Crowler what are you doing out here hiding in the bushes with camera" Marina question, "It wouldn't be to spy on a certain pop-star and her boyfriend, would it"

"Oh no it not that at all" He nervously

"You should know that if any pictures of Rachel and Drake show up on the internet, Garoozis is coming to get you", Marina said with a smirk

"You dare to even threaten a teacher,"

"We don't but Garoozis is not a student so he can do anything he can do what ever he wants, we are just informing you," Alexis pointed out

"Whatever just tell this thing to put me down,"

That's when Drake spoke not even opening his eyes,"Garoozis put him down so he will shut up and leave us alone," Garoozis obeyed dropping him to the ground and walk back over to where he was sleeping returning to his previous position, arms crossed over his massive chest, his head dropped a little. Crowler quickly got up and ran away.

After he left and when they were sure he was gone, they went into girl-talk mode talking about everything under the sun, Drake's eyes glazed over so he fell back to sleep until he heard Rachel asked, "So Alexis does Jaden know?"

Alexis at first tense up but then let out a nervous laugh, "Does Jaden know what?"

"Does He know that you have a thing for him," Marina answered, knowing what Rachel was talking about.

"What! I do not have a thing for Jaden!"

"Stop lying to yourself Alexis, to me you seem to be a very confident, brave, strong willed person so what are you afraid of?" Drake said entering the conversation, "Is it because you're also quiet and reserved and you're afraid that Jaden doesn't share the same feelings for you?"

"maybe…yeah ok i do have feeling for Jaden but that does change the fact that his life is all about dueling and I don't see that change any time soon" Alexis mumble at first then spoke up

"I don't know about the whole dueling thing but and again I don't know if this means anything, but When i was in back the car with Jaden trying to remove the bullet out, Jaden was hysterical there were times when the pain was massive and he was thinking he was going to die, he started to call out your name asking where you were" Drake chuckle "There was a moment when he started to pray to let him live so he could see you again. But I don't know if you could take anything he said in that state to the bank," Drake explain sleepily as he close his eyes again.

Alexis felt her heart trying jump out of her chest and run to Jaden but she quickly got a hole of herself

"You know Alexis I almost lost this one," Rachel said pointing down to Drake who is sleeping soundly again

"Really? What happen?" asked the girl intrigued

(Rachel begins tell the story in her pov)

Well it was back when we first met. I was living in London at the time just starting my career. He was there visiting the queen and the royal family, investigating his family's history ~well anyway we both got invited to this three night masquerade ball, well we met on the first night and by the end of 2nd night I found myself falling for this guy who I didn't even know his name much what he look like without the mask. Well on the 3rd night, he wasn't acting his usual self, we were dancing when he tells me that he has to go because he has to leave in the morning, he spoke with such cold tone that made me think he didn't share the same feelings. He just left me standing there on the dance floor. I thought about giving him up but then I realized that he meant too much to me to not to at least voice my feeling for him and risk getting hurt than to run the risk of him becoming a 'what if' that question myself for the rest of my life, so I chase after him." She paused looking at the other girls then down at Drake still sleeping as she ran fingers through his blonde hair

"So what did you say to him" Alexis asked thinking of what she would say to Jaden when she finally tells him

I said, "Where do you think you're going you run away from the ones that love you always run to them and there I am running after you. I did not want this to become just a three night thing I want it something more, something I can count on and look forward to for the rest of my life. I fell in love with you not your looks not your name or your station not your money but you, the person you hide because your afraid of what other might think, the person you have shown these past three nights. Plus you never gave me my 'good-bye-my-love-kiss' I caught him at a lost for words and we close the space between us he remove his mask and told me is name I did the same. Then he lean in close and whisper into my ear "This is not a good-bye kiss my love" as he then met my lips with his own I felt his arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer deepening the kiss. web finally broke when the need for air became too great. He pull back little and look into my eyes, I look back, then I ask for his number but He said "I don't have a private line to where we can talk, but don't worry my love, I'd find you, you're a magnet pulling my soul, I'll find you when I can return matter what nothing will keep me from find you again" and then he step into a waiting car and out of my life." Rachel said finishing her story (and her pov).

"Or so you thought at the time right?" Marina asked

"No I totally forgot about him after that", Rachel said trying to hold in a laugh but alas fail and bust out laughing, "No I thought about him every day for the next week until after the day he left when he show up at my door step I don't know how he found me but I was glad that he did. Never let someone who means a lot to you walk out of your life without letting your feeling be voiced to them and that count for all of you

"What does that mean" Marisol asked

"That means Marisol you should let Aster know how you feel about him, and Marina you should let Jesse know how you feel about him. And don't even think about playing dumb with me, I see how you two at look at them sneaking glances and looking quickly away trying to avoid them catching you starring at them.

Marina's and Marisol's jaws drop

Drake spoke "You'll find that Rachel and me but mostly Rachel can read people as easily as a Dr. Seuss book and she love to help other get the love or find they love that they looking for, but I say stop looking for it love comes to you when you're not even looking just take a look at what I found when I wasn't looking."

Me: Ha hah hah hah another Cliffy ~Actually it was more like low cliffy~ So the truth come out ~Anyway I think should say something about the monster disguises they all look more human while in their disguises they Drake's permanent protectors others can be summon if need be

_Blue is the disguise of Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

_Laster is the disguise of Black Luster Soldier_

_Axe is the disguise of Axe Raider_

_Yae is the disguise of Lady Ninja Yae _

_Blader is the disguise of Buster Blader_

_I'm not telling who the Dianna disguise is for I already gave Y'all a hint to the monster true fan should know it and No one as even try to guess who send the hit-man after Jaden come on people ask your friends read it see if they figure it out._

Me: Ok so this long chapter is a treat if you want long chapter it me awhile to write them. Please Read&Review

Me:See you next time on Yu-Gi-Oh Gx - the Hidden Amazon Kingdom

PEACE I'm out of her


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth revealed

Me: Hey everybody sorry for the wait. We do have a winner to the challenge I put out to y'all about who could guess the person who contacted the hit-man and put the hit out on Jaden. The answer is Mr. David Rabb, If you had read the background and y'all know how rich guy act when someone steals their girl sometimes they do crazy things some of them try to kill people. Oh the winner is BlueRedRosa23 and you were dead on about Dianna, she might be revealed in this chapter or the next.

Decoy: It not Jaden's fault that Alexis fell for him and left her him.

Me: So its Alexis fault

Decoy: No David is just crazy

Me: Well anyway it's time to say the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

Drake spoke, "You'll find that Rachel and me but mostly Rachel can read people as easily as a Dr. Seuss book. She just loves to help others get the love or find the love that they're looking for," He open his eyes to look at the twins Marina and Marisol still with their mouths open in shock, "Close y'all mouths before a bug fly in" He continues, "but I say stop looking for it, love finds you when you're not even looking, just take a look at what I found when I wasn't looking. I had all but given up hope on finding love and almost didn't go to that masquerade ball but I had a feeling that I should go, so I did. And If I didn't go I would've never met this angel."

Rachel Giggles a little Drake looks up to her from her lap, "Babe, that really only happens in few rare cases", she says,"A lot of the times you can't just sit around and wait for something to come to you."

"Yeah you're right, but I wasn't talking 'bout that, I was talking 'bout planting the seed of attraction and slowly letting it to grow into love, but you can't rush it, the more time it has to grow the sweeter it will be, but you can't wait too long. I do agree with Rachel on you can't just sit around waiting, but not 'bout rushing in. A ever lasting love s grown and can't rush it. First y'all need to find out if there is a seed for you to plant. If there is then you plant it, shower it with affection, feed it with a flirt or two give it the attention it needs, add a splash of good dates. Then you let it grow, and when it's ready, you will be too.", Drake explained in rich southern accent.

"Drake is right. You know Alexis you're a bright mind, am I right?", Rachel asked

Alexis nodded. Rachel gave a smile,"So what are you planning to do after Duel Academy?"

"Well I'm still undecided on most of it."

"It because of Jaden right?" Marisol asked

"Yeah, he has been a big influence on me" Alexis answered

"Well how would you like to be on our research team?" Rachel asked

"What are you researching?" Marina asked

Dianna spoke up letting present be known,"Duel spirits how they manifest and their influence on the worlds psyche and the human's lives. Also the People who can see them and make partners with them. Marina, Marisol, you two can see them as well right?"

"Yeah My duel partner is Harpies' brother." Marina replied

"Mine is Toon Summer Skull," Marisol answered

"Good you two can be in the research group," Rachel said

With that said the group then began their picnic. The girls continue their girl-talk, Drake fell back to sleep with Rachel still absentmindedly running her fingers through his hair, Dianna started reading through their research data on her tablet computer. After the picnic the girls went to Alexis's dorm with Decoy fallowing Rachel. Drake, Dianna, and the other duel monsters went to their lab to unpack.

A few hours later at the Slifer Red Dorm, Jaden, Jesse, Aster, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Bastion are sitting around the common room talking about their summers, when Drake walk in fallowed by Garoozis

"Hey guys what's up?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. Garoozis lead up against the wall,"So Jaden what's going between you and Alexis?" as he asked the question, the air ran out of the room, leaving everyone speechless.

"WHAAATTTT!" Jesse, Syrus, Aster, Hassleberry, And Bastion said together.

"There is nothing going on between us, guys," Jaden sighed

Drake just laugh at this,"I think you're not telling the truth, Jaden I was there in the car after you were shot. You kept asking for Alexis. You ask me to call her. Jaden you ask for her before you asked for Jesse."

"WHAT! Jaden I think you hurt my feeling, I'm truly hurt," Jesse said with a devilish smile.

Drake chuckle to himself. He then turn to Syrus, "Syrus. Did Dianna speak to you yet?"

"Huh, no. Why?"

"Oh really? She said she was coming to talk to you about something. Dude I think she likes you," Drake said

"WHAT!" Syrus said in shock with everyone else Hassleberry even fell out of his seat

Jaden laughed, "Hey nice going Sy, but what's Dark Magician Girl going think."

Syrus sighed,"Oh yeah she was amazing to bad she can only appear on the day of the duel spirit festival

_Not when I'm around_, Drake laugh at the thought, "Okay guys we all know that Jaden and Syrus both have cruses what you Jesse? Aster?" Drake move along to Rachel's next case, she has him running recon to see how much work she has to do to get these couples together.

They quickly got a sudden interest in their shoes. Jesse confess first,"Okay I have a crush on Marina

"Okay Aster confess." Drake ordered

"Marisol," He answered

"Okay Syrus lets go find Dianna see what she wanted to talk to you about," Drake said he had to get back to Rachel with his recon. When they were outside Drake said,"Hey I have something to tell you, Dianna is actually Dark Magician Girl"

Meanwhile...at the Domino city morgue

The medical examiner is old, with white stubble on his chin. He look down with despair at the young Jane Doe that lay on the table before him. _She was only thirteen for crying out loud, what kind of monster could have done this to you my dear? _he thought. This is crueler even for the darkest, sickest serial killers and he's seen their kind of cruelty more times than he care to remember, but this is far more darker than that lot. "Jane Doe, for now that least, age: 13. Hair color: blonde. Eye color? Oh this is interesting" the wise old man said as he lift her eye lids,"She bichromatic, her right eye is a light hazel brown while her left is a greenish-teal blue" he continued the external exam, recording his observations and conclusions.

Then the old man turn away to get some tools. When he returned to the body, he found the dead body sitting up with her head turned to him gazing at him with her two-tone eyes, her skin looks a snake trying shed its skin

The corpus open it's mouth and a child-like female voice asked, "Jaaden...why won't you come play with me Jaden?" Fear race across the Medical examiner's face, when the corpus move with lightning speed and slammed him up against the wall by the neck. The old doctor could feel the fingers of the corpus constricting around the neck as he reach for the alarm by the door. With it pulled a high frequency ringing fill the room, the corpus drop the good doctor to pull both her hands to her ears as she then turned to run through the wall and leaving the doctor gasping for oxygen to fill his lungs and the maelstrom of the corpus's words running around in his head,"Jaadenn!…Why won't you come play with me…?"

Me&Decoy: Uh oh looks like there's trouble ahead.

Decoy: Something ba-ba-bad is coming to Duel Academy

Me: I had to put that dark moment in there

Decoy: Dianna is Dark Magician Girl

Me: Thanks Decoy clearing that up

Me: Anyway see y'all later please read&review&enjo


	5. Chapter 5 the Fiend returns

Me: Hey everybody I'm back with the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh Gx the Amazon Kingdom. I would like to thank BlueRedRosa23 for telling her readers about this story I have had an increase of readers. I have not had any bad reviewers yet I'm thankful that.

Decoy: Thank you BRR23

Me: I'm sorry for the wait this chapter hard to write with all of the other things going on in my life. One being that my new baby sister coming home from the hospital *does a little dance* The other is that I'm getting ready to go into the Air Force which means I been going to the gym two-times a day. Anyway enough 'bout me Its time for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do NOT Yu-gi-oh Gx any of its characters, plots, or plots items

Me: This chapter will feature a duel between Jaden and Drake. It has been awhile since I last dueled(I was really good I won several torments) so forgive me if it not good. Drake will explain how Yubel was in that little girl body.

Drake watched the news reel with a mix of emotions Anger at HER for killing that poor little innocent girl Sadness for the little girl and her family and all of the other pure souls that will be taken by HER, "Its Yubel and this is just the beginning, SHE will need to take many more souls to sustain herself in this world" Drake explained not notice that Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, and Hassleberry had walk into the Lab.

"What does she want?" Rachel asked

"She wants Jaden, to hurt anyone who make him happy she sort of has a thing for him, so she gets jealous. And she also wants to make him suffer for discarding her letting them send her away. Yubel is a very complex spirit, on one hand she want to make him her own and is suppose to protect him from all foreseeable treats, while on the other hand she wants to hurt him for discarding her and anyone who makes him happy. She is a maelstrom"

Drake turn his head to see Jaden standing there with disbelief on his face. "Hey Jaden, I think we need–" before Drake could finish Jaden ran out of the Lab, Alexis turn to go after him, but Drake stopped her, "hold it, let him go, he needs some time alone," Drake notice the concern in Alexis's eyes, "Don't worry Alexis, Yae is watching over him, He just had a terrible old memory resurface. You can comfort him later," He smiled when her turn red,"I'll go check, Dianna will explain what happen." He said as he walk past them.

Hassleberry spoke first, "What's happen that got sarge all worked up?"

Dianna turn their attention to the news reel

**Tragedy has struck today a girl of thirteen years old was found dead last night in this alley brutally murder but not before she was beaten the police say that she had relieved several blows all over her body. If that wasn't enough the body stolen from the morgue for unknown reason but the police are keeping a tight lid on this.**

Drake found Jaden at the at the dueling arena conversing with his monster trying to figure what he should do about Yubel. "The demons we keep hidden tend to show more 'bout ourselves than we would like. Yubel came to me after my first bonding with Garoozis"

"What's a bonding?" Jaden asked

Drake chuckle to himself, "A bonding or bonding bridge, in basic term its a connection between a seer, a person who can see duel spirit as I like to call us, and duel spirit which allows said spirit to manifest in the human world. This in turn makes the seer a Half-ling someone who is half in this world and half out, Seer and spirit create a symbolic relationship, what effects one effect the other. The Seer/Half-ling gives the duel spirit life, while the spirit protects the Seer. The Seer's aging is slowed, the Seer's senses, strength, speed, and brain power are raise to near super-human level depending on the duel spirit. I've met many seers but never met another half-ling so far as I know I'm the only one It has to do with my Ba and Ka levels they are extremely high." Drake paused for a moment, "You what lets duel to get your mind off of her."

"Alright lets throw down," He said as he inserted his Hero deck into his duel disk and activated it. "Get ready to get your game on!"

Jaden Yuki vs Drake Balder

Jaden 4000

Drake 4000

"Oh I will 'cause I play to win and I'll go first, I draw and I'll start off with pot of greed" Drake replied as he draw his two more cards. "Next activate polymerization to fuse Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok into King Dragun and use his special ability and special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now I normal summon Alexandrite Dragon. and I end my turn with one face-down"

Jaden gazed in starry-eyed at the Legendary dragon as the three dragons roar to life and appeared behind the blonde hair duelist teen.

Blue-eyes White dragon Atk/3000

King Dragun Atk/2400

Alexandrite Dragon Atk/2000

"Wow but its my turn now First play polymerization fuse–"

"Hold it I activate my trap Non-fusion area now both of us can not fuse in any way"

10 turns later

It been back and forth, attack after attack, Drake deck is made up of mostly dragons with a few warriors in the mix and he's got Jaden on the ropes

Drake 2100

Jaden 500

Jaden got Elemental Hero Avian in Defense mode (Def/1000)

and two face-downs

Drake still had his Blue-eyes White (Atk/3000) and King Dragun (Atk/2400) and his trap card Non-fusion area

"my turn I use King Dragun's ability to special summon Koumori Dragon but he won't stay for long because I use him to Tribute summon Tiger Dragon and because I use a dragon-type monster he destroy up to two face-downs Spell and Trap card you control

Jaden's face-down card shattered and wind blows through Jaden "What?"

"Now Tiger Dragon attacks Avian" Drake ordered as Tiger Dragon flew up and sent a fire ball hurling at the Elemental hero causing him to go up in smoke. Now Blue-eyes white dragon end this, go and attack Jaden directly," the White Dragon flew up, "with Blue Lightning blast…checkmate Jaden"

Drake 2100

Jaden 0000

"Wow that was amazing. You're really good Drake, where did you get a Blue-eyes?"

"I–" Drake was cut off by someone clapping Drake turn to see Yubel standing behind him. Drake's anger kick into high gear seeing her

"Ah you do remember me" She said with a bone chilling laugh

"Yeah I do, I could never forget pure crazy evil and I also know it was you who kill that little girl."

She just growled at the teen

"Why Yubel. Why would you do that?"

"Jaden! She has to because of the way she came to be in this world, using that little girl like she was an air-lock on those spaceships in those sci-fi movies." Drake explain

"Poor Drake always behind on what is going around you. You haven't heard of my kills since then, they are many."

"And she has to keep taking souls to sustain herself in this world or to gain more power." Drake growled at the fiend

Yubel just laughed at him, "You better watch your temper Drake you might pop a blood vessel."

"Jaden!" Drake yelled, "Get out of here", Drake began to glow with blue light as he started channeling his energies into ball that dance between his hands. He grunts and groans as waves of energy flowed down his arms to his hands and the ball of energy. The power ball continue to grow when Rachel came running into the area fallowed Jesse who was holding hands with Marina and Aster holding hands with Marisol. They fallowed by Alexis, Syrus, Dianna, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Drake's protectors; Blue, Laster, Axe Raider, Blade and Yae. As well as two new guys. Garoozis appeared by Drake as tendrils of lightning started to shoot off the ball of energy, "GET OUT OF HERE Y'ALL, I CAN'T HOLD THIS FOR LONG!" Drake yelled between grunts and over the wind that was swirling around the area. Jaden and the others got the message.

"Hold it right there no one's going anywhere." Yubel said as she raise her hand creating barrier preventing them from getting to exit. "Now if you try to send me away you send yourself and your friends as well."

"I'm sorry guys, but she got to go"

Jesse spoke, "Hey no argument here"

"Its okay Drake we trust you", Jaden said as Dianna and the other protectors move to stand by Drake

"Maybe we can control the destination", Dianna said as she and Garoozis touch the energy ball. The three of them push the ball forward and Drake 'round-house Karate kick it sending it flying toward Yubel as well as ripple of energy around the whole area then a column of light appeared expanding until it ingulf everyone. The matter beneath their feet gave way to a rainbow swirl of colors as they fell past their plain. All but Drake Rachel and his protectors were screaming.

Me: Haha I'm sorry but I had to the end it there This where the The Amazon Kingdom part of the title comes into play.

Decoy: Drake got mad really mad.

Me: Yeah Yubel tends to bring the bad out of everybody. But did see what he did with his energy, He is a zen master ha ha Oh before I forget Drake has his our FB just search for his name. If you see a pic of a dragon thats him.

Anyway see Y'all later please read and review and enjo


	6. Chapter 6 the new world

Me: Hey everybody I'm back with the next chapter of Yu-gi-oh Gx the Amazon Kingdom. Last time we saw that Yubel had indeed come into the human world by using the pure soul of a little girl ultimately killing her and using her body like an airlock Yubel step into the girls body waited for her body to atomize then all she had to do is shed the girl's body. But the girl's parents found her dead and call the police and the girl's body was taken to the morgue for an autopsy this is where Yubel's new body finish its process and was ready to shed the girl's body.

Decoy: she's a meanie

Me: Yes she is. I had some ppl ask what is up with the power Drake showed in the dueling arena well that was portal that was powered by Drake's Ka which is his life-force Drake is an unique case He can use it open portals to other alternate dimensions mostly to the Duel Monsters Spirit World which is where he was trying to send Yubel to, but she stop jaden and the others from get to the exit. And now they are all in the Duel Monsters Spirit World

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

When Drake open his eyes he found himself in a jungle clearing, he looking around and saw Jaden and the others sleeping on the jungle floor. Jaden was sitting against a tree with Alexis's sleeping Form rest her head on his shoulder and her arms tangle around his.

Drake sent Yae, Strike Ninja, and Ansatsu to find some high ground to see where they at. While him, Garoozis, and Axe went to gather some fire wood and left Laster, Battle-Ox, Red and Blue to guard over Rachel, Jaden, and the others who were still sleeping.

The Ninjas returned to Drake when he was going back to the clearing, "There was cave atop of a cliff overlooking the jungle and there is something you need to see," said Yae

Okay how far is the cave? Are we near Castle Dragon Lord?" Drake asked

"Yes master. The cave is a good one day march, same for castle Dragon Lord master." said Ansatsu

"Okay we'll stay at the clearing for the night then in the morning, I will start for the cave cliff with you three, while Garoozis takes the others to Château Balder," Drake said. the three ninjas bowed in respect. Then the group return to find that only Rachel and Jaden had awaken.

"Man I'm hungry does anyone have anything to eat," Jaden exclaim

Drake looked up at the three suns, Drake began to do the calculations in his head "hey we're near the Dragon Lord's Cave." Drake saw the question marks hanging over Jaden's and Rachel's heads, "We have some food store there, I've set up many Caches all over the place just for cases like this."

"Awesome let's go get some food."

No can't go now it will be dark soon and you don't want to be out there after dark that's when the beast of the jungle come out to hunt." Drake Look across the clearing "Jaden I could go later on with Blue-Eyes and Red-Eyes but If you're really hungry there is a fruit tree over there." Drake pointed out

"Are they safe?"

"I don't know let's get Chazz to eat some see if they are safe," Drake paused, "I'm just kidding of corse they're safe."

Jaden walks over the tree, He reaches up to pluck one, but Drake stops him, "No Jaden don't. Ask the tree for one, hold your hand out," Jaden does so and the tree moves slightly, dropping an an apple like fruit into Jaden's hand, then he return to his seat next to Alexis where she resettled against Jaden nudging her cheek on his shoulder.

"Hey Drake do you mind if I ask you something?" Jaden asked as he began washing the apple.

"You want to ask me how I know Yubel right" Jaden nodded "Well it all goes back to my first bonding with Garoozis when I was eight, she came to me to get back at you, when I refused she set my parent's room ablaze killing them and leaving me without a family and to roam the world for the next thirteen years learning more and more about Duel spirits, making them my family until I went looking for my family's history which lead me to England and to Rachel." Drake smile to Rachel, pulled her close to him and gave peck on her cheek, "So over the years I've battling her, ruining her plans where I can, requiting more duel spirits to my side creating an army and creating a place to call home both in this world as well as in the human dimension. So this is as much as my fight as it is yours. I can understand that you don't want anyone to get hurt."

"How did you do that with the light back at the dueling arena?"

"Oh that again is to my bond with Garoozis and my high Ka & Ba levels." Drake explained, "That power surge has left me severely weak and it will take from a few days to possibly weeks to regain the necessity energy to send us back to Duel Academy, but that also gives Yubel that much time to get us. Luckily here I do not have duel spirit feeding off my energy, so I should regain it faster than if we were back home."

"Okay what is the plan?" Rachel asked

"Well first things first, Yae and the other ninjas found something that I need to see what it is while Garoozis take y'all to Castle Dragonguard Château Balder my home and base operation in this world we will be safe there, an army of duel monsters is waiting there for my return, I have to find out who is the ruling power at the moment."

Okay so do we just wait for everyone to wake up?" Jaden's eyes drift down to Alexis still asleep

Drake catches where his eyes lay, "Yeah some of them might be in a dream they don't to wake up from and are not ready to face where they might be." he stated and then started a fire. Once the fire was burning good Drake said that he was going to get the food lay hidden at Dragon Lord's Cave and will be back in a little while. When he got back the two guys he saw back dueling arena were awake they introduce themselves as Axel Brodie and Jim Crocodile Cook, Jim carries Crocodile name Shirley around with him on his back. Drake began cooking some of the food on the camping equipment he brought back from the cave. While he cooks Drake answers Axel's question about their situation, Jaden and Jim listen to the two talk. Axel asks Drake to go with him to the cliff top cave Drake accepts.

Drake stands watch with spirit protectors as the others sleep Axel awake to take his turn as watch. Drake start to cook the rest of the food he brought from the cave. The others one by one start to wake up to the smell of cooking. Drake explain what happen to everyone as they woke up. After they ate breakfast then began the hike to the Castle Dragonguard's gates while Drake and Axel rode on Blue-eyes and Red-eyes back to cliff top cave.

Now they stand atop the cliff looking over jungle. Standing in the distance is a white-gold tower overshadowing the jungle below in the early morning light. Atop this high-rise sits a blue-crystal beacon. Aside the spire bore its masters code of arms, which Drake know belongs to the Amazoness Queen Flair

"Oh great its Queen Rena. It just had be her. Well at least we know who's in charge here, looks like It time for the Dragon Lord to return to his throne," Drake said as he turn to the west were his castle and château should be but saw smoke raising up through the trees near Castle Dragonguard's Main Gate. He could still see the out-line of Castle Dragonguard, "Oh no someone is attacking Dragonguard." Drake Saddle Blue-eyes again and instructed Axel to do the same. The Dragons took off toward the fighting. Gladding over the smoke and flame that ridded the ground below as arrows and ballista bolts fly up to them missing the dragons by mer inches as they weaved pass the Amazon battle lines Blue-eyes lights ground with blue naphtha. Drake jumps his mount to the fire scared landscape with a thunderous quake he land to a kneel then stood and summon battle attire to his body and his sword to his hand as it started to sing it's song of destruction downing warrior after warrior as they fall their bodies burst into thousands light that flowed into Drake's body, as each one is downed Drake glowed brighter and brighter. Drake slowly made his way to the gate. As he got close to it he was spotted by the castle's defenders, "Lord Balder?" said one them

"Beta get down here and have one of your men raise my battle standard for the army to see that I have return."

Lieutenant Dargo (Dragoness the Wicked Knight) flew down to Drake's side and said "Yes sir"

Beta I need you to send two squads of Marines to escort Garoozis and a group of humans to the western gate, I want to get them to the château as quickly as possible,"

"Why the hurry boss?," the lieutenant ask

"Rachel is with me this time and she is one of those humans."

"Ah yes your princess, right?"

"Yeah and I want to make sure she's safe. Okay?"

"Don't worry we'll keep your princess safe we're sending Alpha platoon."

"Good send Silver Fang to guide them to Garoozis. No doubt he has gotten them to a hiding spot, after I learn 'bout the attack, to wait for the escort."

"So what brings you back so early?"

"Well I had to bring Yubel back here, and I used more energy than needed so it looks like we will be staying for awhile. I need my horse"

"Yes sir" Lt Dargo took off to do as order, raising Drake's battle standard which shown a Blue-eyes white dragon's profile in black with a sky blue background. Drake's White Charger was brought to him which he mounted and along with the rest his cavalry charged after the retreating forces.

Mean while Jaden and the others are now hiding in the jungle.

"Garoozis and the other duel spirit knows something up we've been hearing thunderous sounds coming from up ahead and he's been leading us to the west of those noises." Bastion said to the others, "And now we're hiding."

"There's an army attacking Dragonguard we were trying to get to the western gate while Drake is defending the main gate, but now we are waiting for a company of marines to get us because Drake manage to rout the army and some of them might be still in the area" Dianna answered

"WHAT!" The students said together with fear their eyes

"Are you sure that the western gate is open" Jim asked

"Yes Drake is really good at warfare and has the army already on the run"

"How do you know that?" Bastion question

"Garoozis' connection with Drake, whatever one knows the other also knows." Dianna explain

Axel and the platoon of marines soon found lead them back to main gate

Once the enemy army were away from the battle field Drake and his knights returned to the castle. As he arrived to the gate, Alpha Platoon had escorted Jaden and the others to the castle walls, they are waiting for him

"Drake? Is that you?" Rachel ask look him with his face cover in battle grime.

"Yes my love," He reach down and pulled her up his horse urged the charger to the gate, Jaden and the others fallow, "Here are some horses for you to ride."

"Welcome to Castle Dragonguard Château Balder." Drake gesture to a Medieval style castle that stood guard over a white Neo-Renaissance Style château

Me: finally sorry for the wait every one I had a hard time focusing my mind to type this story.

Me: see y'all next tim


	7. Chapter 7 the decision is made

Me: Hey everybody back this time wrote the chapter out in record time for me. Anyway time for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

on with the chapter

* * *

><p>Jaden and the others mounted the quarter horses and began the long walk to château.<p>

"Drake, is this whole place yours?" Chazz asked

"Yes Chazz it is. I am the Dragon Lord after all. This place has ; 4 barracks one for the female warriors we do try to keep it civil. 3 stables that house our herd of horses as well as the 5 more in the castle for our war horses. 2 archery ranges and one shooting range. 2 pools indoor and outdoor. The main floor of the château Balder has the Great Hall were our parties are held. The grand Library which has several rare books, my study is next to it. The grand dinning room as well as the kitchen. There're 3 guest bedrooms on the main floor as well as the 4 bedrooms on the 2nd floor and the tower's room in the grand tower. Chazz, you will be in the tower's room. Atticus, Aster y'all will be in the Oak room. Axel, Jim, and Bastion will be in the Egyptian room. Hassleberry, Syrus the Fall room. Jaden and Jesse are staying in the Winter room. Marina, Marisol y'all have the Windsor room. Alexis you get the Lady Rachel suite. Rachel and me will be staying in my suite.

Drake showed the students around the château, then to their rooms where they found clothes to wear in the rooms' wardrobes. Drake asked Rachel to tell the others about dinner. Then he left to meet with his soldiers and generals.

* * *

><p>Now he stood over the map table in the war room that doubles for the battle map. And their situation looked grim. He asked for a private to bring Axel to the war room.<p>

"Drake what's going on? What is the meaning of this?," Axel asked as he was dragged into the war room by two Battle-guards

"Guys this not what I ask you to do. I asked you to nicely bring him here, not like this, let him go." the two Battle-guards let him go, "Axel how good are you at warfare?"

"My father tough me to be soldier"

"Did he teach you to command a group of soldiers. Can you handle yourself under pressure."

"I know what it is to be in command"

"Good you may something I don't. Continue with your report sergeant."

"We lost many troops during the attack, it will be hard to rebuild our forces." Sergeant Gearfried

"What of King Tiger Wanghu, what is the word from his castle, do we still have his support?"

"Sorry my lord we do not. All of our allies have deserted us for fear of the Amazons." Captain Gilford the Lightning

"What of my dragons, Where are they?" Drake question

"Most are dead, killed by poachers and Amazoness hunters. Killed for the mass amounts of energy they give to the monster that defeats them. That is how the Amazons came into power. The Queen's Paladin, that goes by the name of Callisto, is a strong and beautiful warrior that not only can kill you but has the charms to seduce any man she wants. The only the high level dragon survived the initial attack they then retreated to the mountains." Captain Gilford explained

"So she killed my dragons?" Drake said as he viewed an image of the Amazoness Paladin

"Yes sire she did." Sergeant Gearfried

"Now I have difficult decision to make. After today I have the needed energy to send my friends but at the cost of my home." Drake said aloud, "I'll need speak with my friends, this will affect them just as much as me"

* * *

><p>That night as Drake, Rachel, Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Marina, Aster, Marisol, Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Axel, and Jim all sat drown for dinner in the grand dinning hall. Drake stood to give them the news he had learn earlier.<p>

"Today I check on the status of my kingdom, It has suffered in my absent, after today's attack I have the needed energy to get us back home, but it will cost me my home, I've been ruling over this place for so long, keeping the duel monster spirits here in this world. I do not know what will happen to this place or how the duel spirit will act without me making sure they don't come to life and no longer fallow the rules of the game. I can send y'all back but then i will not be able to raise the army needed to protect this seat of great power for duel spirits. I know I'm ask for a lot but fate has always asked much from you and now I must ask the same of y'all, will you help me."

"You can count on us," Jaden stood and said

"I'm sorry Jaden, this is decision everyone must make, everyone must decide to stay."

Jaden turn to look at his friends, "Come on guys, We've got to do this not for this world then do it for our world."

"You got my vote Jaden, me and my crystal beast will by to the end." Jesse answered

"Me too, where ever Jesse goes, I'll go with him," Marina said that brought a smile to Jesse's face.

"Well if Jaden staying so am I," Alexis said

"Me too," Syrus said.

"Well I'm in, I'll fallow the sarge into battle any day and some one got to watch over Private Truesdale." Hassleberry said as he mess with Syrus' hair

One by one each of them agreed to stay until only Bastion and Chazz are left.

"Come on Bastion, we're going to need your brilliant and strategic mind." Jaden was starting to get pumped

"I could use a military tactician like you"

"Very well I'm in," He replied

"What about you Chazz, we can't do this without." Alexis said with a wink and a smile.

And I worked like a charm, "I know that's right because I'm The Chazz, fine I'll stay," he cross his arms.

"Thank you, all of you." Drake said, "Now we prepare for war and I must return to the war-room, Jaden Aster will you come with me we'll need your cards to find the Heros…you know what, will all you come with me, we'll need find all of your monsters."

They left for the castle's war-room began finding recruiting monsters to their cause as well as bringing back monsters that died during last attack. The last ones needed to found was Jaden's Elemental Heros and Aster's Destiny Hero's. The Heros will hard to find, Drake soon found this out when he inserted The Hero cards into the map table, "Great they dormant which means we'll have to go to their castle and awaken them. Something I'm not looking forward to, but it is something we'll have to do, we need their support. Okay I have to go now. It is time I set my house in order and it for is time for our brothers to know that the Dragon Lord has returned" Drake walk over to the mannequin that held his armor. After he was suited up he walk out to the balcony where Blue awaited for him, Drake got onto his back then they took off to find the dragons.

* * *

><p>Jaden and Alexis are sitting together under a tree in the château's garden. They've been enjoying each others company ever since Drake left for the mountains.<p>

"Alexis, I have something I w ant to tell you," Jaden look across the garden.

Alexis lend forward to get his eye-contact, "Yeah Jaden, what is it?"

"Umm…Drake had informed me that when he was taking me to hospital, I kept asking for you or where you were. And when I was laying there in the hospital my thoughts went back to the moment I saw the gun, the flash, felt the bullet hit me, as I was laying there looking at the hit-man but I didn't see him at all. The only thing I saw was you. My first thought was about you 'I will never get to see Alexis again.' Then my mind begin to go over all of the times we spent together. The shadow riders, SOL event, and now here we are in another dimensions, staying in an amazing place, I don't know what I was trying to say," Jaden touch her cheek, he was held there in place by her glaze, by those beautiful hazel eyes. Jaden was taken over as he close the space between their lips, capturing her lips with his, Alexis felt a shock run through her body the moment their lips met, her heart is trying to escape from her chest.

Jaden broke the kiss, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"Oh shut up Jaden and kiss again." she pulled to him to her.

"If we listen to each other's heart. We'll find we're never too far apart. And maybe love is the reason why, for the first time ever we're seeing it eye to eye." (1) Jaden confuse at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"What?" Alexis replied

"Huh…wrong part of song. Maybe we just discover what we should've known all along. One way or another, together's where we both belong(1)" Jaden said scratching the back of his head pulling away

"You're so cute when you do that", Alexis laughter filled the night air.

"Huh? Really?" Jaden asks as a hue of red spreads on his cheeks.

"Yes really." Alexis says back whilst placing her hands on his cheeks,"And you look adorable when you blush like that." Alexis teasingly says.

Jaden's face turns redder by her comment and looks down in embarrassed whilst he chuckles trying to ease up his nervousness in which is helping a little. Jaden a deep breath and takes Alexis' hands off his cheeks an leans to give her another kiss. A voice starting sing cause them to jump.

_"Down by the reeds_

_Down by the reeds_

_Float the souls left unbroken by White Balverines_

_Down by the reeds_

_Night-blooming weeds_

_Embrace those who go dancing in sad moonlit dreams._

_Down by the reeds_

_A twisted path leads_

_To Banshees who breathe out_

_A cold winter breeze."_

Jaden and Alexis look up to where the voice was coming from the tree. "Hello." says the eight year old girl who has cornsilk hair that go in to a pony tail that flows into curls, deep blue eyes, and wearing a yellow day dress. "Huh you might want to stop kissing if I was you. Your friends are coming and unless you want your friends to know about you two, I suggest that y'all act like y'all are just talking and you're not doing anything else like huh kissing." Jaden looks around the garden.

"huh what…who ar…" Jaden look back up the tree but girl was gone. That's when they heard Rachel, Marisol, and Marina calling their names, the two love birds brake their contact and look away from each other as the girls rounded the corner and found them. Jaden is still looking for the little girl.

The same little girl is standing in the main forum at the base of the main staircase as Drake walk in through the door. "Drake! you're back!" she ran to him and jump into his arms he put her on hip

"Ah I miss you Livi hows my little sister doing."

Jaden, Alexis, Rachel, Marina, and Marisol came in from the garden. Drake saw them come in, "Hey guys what's going on."

"Livi!"

"Rachel!" the two scream each others name as they ran to each other

"I'm sorry guys, this is my little sister Olivia" Drake explained

"Sister!" Jaden and Alexis says together

* * *

><p>Me: And scene. another cliffy! I apologize if any body feels that the characters are OOC.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 the Elemental's castle

Me: Hey everybody this will the last chapter I post before I go into a training program. I will only get my laptop on the weekends, that means I will only have two days to type 5 days worth of writing. I will try my best to update when I can.

Decoy: why are you training?

Me: so I can going to the air force. It is time for disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not OWN Yu-Gi-Oh Gx, Its Characters, Plots, or its Plot events

Claimer: I own my OC's

Decoy & Me: On with the Story

* * *

><p>"Hey Rachel can you take Livi to her room, I be up there in a minute," She smile at him<p>

Livi turn to Jaden and Alexis, "Don't worry I won't tell them," She then took Rachel's hand and they walk up the stairs

They at each other in fear then to Drake with questioning looks on their faces, "Tomorrow Jaden, Aster, and I will journey to the Heros' castle in the morning." Drake notice they still look confuse, "My parents were planning to on adopting her into our family when they died. So my sister and I agreed to make her apart of our family anyway, you see we are set forever, they were rich, my father was a business associate of Sato Kaiba and my mother was a researcher for the President of Industrial Illusions Maximillion Pegasus. Anyway after this place was finish, I brought her here to help me as I made trips between worlds. We soon found out that humans age slower here. Oh my sister is Dr. Balder."

"Hey she is the doctor that over saw my recovery." Jaden remembered

"Yep, that's how I knew what to do when you got shot, she taught me what to do," Drake explained. Drake bid them good night, then turn and went upstairs.

Jaden takes Alexis' hand and walks her to her room. "I'll see you in the morning before we leave," she nodded and smile. She giggled as he kiss on her forehead and she brought his lips to hers

* * *

><p>Jaden is laying in his bed when sleep soon takes him over and the dream takes hold.<p>

Jaden sits up in the grumbling ruins of a great hall. Fog floats around him as stood up and look across the the room. Moonlight is streaming through the broken windows, flooding the room with light expect for the far wall which is covered in blackness.

"The light you bring will die! The Light inside you will die!" a pair red glowing eyes appears deep in the blackness.

"I don't think so dude!" Drake said definitely standing behind Jaden with torch in hand.

"Ah… Drake what's going on?" He asks

"I come for the heros, now where are they!" Drake yelled at the red eyes, "I call forth the Heros of Destiny and the Heros of the elements. Drake channeled his energy and shot the ball of energy at the darkness. He runs forward, grabs the Heros' casket then begins run out of the ruins. The blackness begins to spread out toward Jaden.

Jaden jumps from his sleep, breathing hard. He jumps again by a knock on the door which also wakes Jesse from his sleep. The two walks to the door and open it to find Drake and Aster standing there.

"Drake what's going on?" Jaden asks

"Jaden, Jesse come with me" Drake lead the duelists to the kitchen, "Coffee, hot coco, OJ?"

Aster asks for coffee, while Jaden and Jesse asks for the OJ and Drake makes himself some hot coco, then they move to the dinning hall.

"I bet you two are wondering what happen in that dream y'all just had?" Jaden Aster both nodded, "Yeah I knew y'all were there. The darkness you saw is a powerful in this world, I've never learn what its call, I just know the fact that its there, something bad has happen to them. I believe they are in the casket. We will just have to brave the castle's traps and make it to the main hall then some how make it back out."

"That shouldn't be a problem!" Jaden was getting himself pump up for another adventure.

"Hold on there Jaden there is something you should know about duels in this world. They're more like actual battle and you use your monsters like troops in an army. And y'all will need some equipment before we leave," Drake left the room and after a minute or two he returns with two large steel cases and small case, "Duel armor it will allow you to take on the powers and strength of your monsters, the more monsters you defeat the stronger you become. the higher your rank the higher level monsters you can bring out. You can duel monsters but here what matters most strength and skill with a blade, bow, or magic. Drake opens one of the two cases to show two racks of gauntlets totaling 8,"These are yours they evolve as you use them, they learn from your habits," Drake don his gauntlets it unfolds spreading up his arm from his hand to his elbow. "Now if you will fallow me to the garage to pick your rides."

"Rides?" the three say together

* * *

><p>"Yes rides," Drake says as they enter the garage He presented the large collection of high value and unique vehicles, cars, ATVs, dirt bikes, and motorcycles. He moves to the off-road section, "Okay the terrain we'll be going through is very rough only dirt bikes can make through. How strong of riders are y'all, each of them shook their heads. Drake walks over to three Yamaha XT250 dual purpose bikes "Okay Jaden you take the black-blue one, Jesse the white-black one, Aster the silver, I got this black-yellow BMW F800GS." Drake gave them a quick crash corse on how to ride, gave them their riding gear each matching their bikes, helmets.<p>

After a few laps on the track Drake stop and waited for the others to catch up to him and said"Okay time for breakfest." The four of them return to the dinning room still wearing their riding gear. They found the girls already there.

"Hey girls how did y'all sleep." Jesse asks

"Great!" they reply. Trays of fruit lay out in front of them, Casueling eating still in their pyjamas they found in their rooms last night. Rachel is sitting at the head of the table, Livi and Marina are sitting on her right. Alexis and Marisol on her left. Drake move Rachel's right side and gives her peck on the lips, "Good morning babe how did you sleep?"

"Good until you got up at two." she smile

"Oh sorry 'bout that I knew Jaden Aster just had some bad dreams, and I needed to explain some things to them and get them ready for the trip."

Okay hun." She kiss his lips.

Drake turn to Livi, "Hey princess can you do me a favor?" she happily nodded, "Will you help Rachel entertain our guest."

"Okay I will," He give a hug.

When a maid, comes in and says," Master Drake, Danny Colt says that the motorcycles and your equipment are ready for you?" Jaden, Jesse, Aster say their good-byes to Alexis, Marina, and Marisol.

"Thanks Mary."

* * *

><p>It took a whole day for them to get to the ruins. It was a sorry sight to see, the jungle have reclaim much of the castle. The main tower has fallen and lays strung across the landscape but there are still parts of the wall and the main keep that still stood if not just bearly. "The Heros used to help keep the peace. This place used to be a beacon of hope, now only darkness is here, its a shame to see it like this."<p>

"Drake why are there other humans in this world." Aster asks as he unpacks

"Yeah on the way here we pass by many farms and villages?" Jesse continues

Drake chuckles slightly, "Well you know those catastrophic disasters that come out of nowhere and kills hundereds, thanks to a blind seer, I appear right before it hits and after tell them what is going to happen then offer them a second chance at life in a new world, and ones that accepts my offer I bring to this world. Once they understand and come to terms to what happen I set them up in one of the hamets that provide resores for Castle Dragonguard."

"what about the marines that escorted us to the castle," Jesse question.

"All are young men and women that I have save over the years. All are trained by real drill sargents." Drake explain.

"Okay guy lets get this over with," Jaden says annoyed

"Why so you can back to Alexis," Drake calls Jaden out which causes him to redden in his cheeks.

"How did you know Livi said she wouldn't tell."

"You just confirmed it for me," Drake Laugh "Okay let go."

For the most part Drake kept them out of harm's way, there were only two traps he forgot about. The first was a toxic dart gun hidden in a statue that is triggered by trip title when Jaden steps on it, Drake quickly remembered the trap and pulls Jaden back just as the toxic dart passes within inches of his face. The second was a dragon statue that let loose a tourment of greek fire from its mouth when Aster steps on the pressure plate. He too was pulled out of the way by Drake.

Now they stood at edge of a hazard, the hallway's floor in front of them has collapes expect for a group of floor stones still attached to the making a 15 meter long ledge that spands the casum. "We will have to move against the wall to get across. I'll go first, Jesse you'll go after me, then Jaden, Aster you'll go last." It was going good until the last 5 meters when the stone under Jesse foot gave way and he begins to fall into the dark abiss below them. In the blink of an eye, Drake grabs Jesse hand and latches his gauntlet's claws to the wall keep himself from falling. Drake then swings Jesse to safety.

"Thanks parnter, you really save hide there," he said after he could catch his breath.

"Hey don't mention it, I know Marina will kill me if I let anything happen to you." with that said they continue on.

They enter the Destiny Hall before moving on to the Hall of the Elementals and Neo-spacians. As they enter the room Drake says,"In here slumber the Elementals Heros and the Neo-spacians the greatest heros ever known. This is where we will find hope."

Drake retreave the casket that held the heros within but when he picks it up the room begins to shake.

"Come on lets get out of here," Jaden says as he turn to the way they came in, only to be met with a wall of fire,"Nope not that way"

"Guy! Out the window!" Drake ran to the windows

"WHAT!" they says in fear.

"Out the window it's the only way out." They move to the window Drake kneel down at the base of each of the window, he finds what he was looking for a strange symbol, "This is the one."

Drake throws each of them out the window. Then he steps back a few steps and says a quick prayer before jumping himself…

* * *

><p>Me: Ha ha ha ha ha Cliffy! I'm so evil. What will happen to the guys. How will this effect the girls or will they find out. Please RxR. Thank you see y'all late<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Training begins

CallistoMe: Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh Gx: The Amazon Kingdom. Jaden, Jesse, Aster, and Drake have just jump out of a window 20 stories above the ground, well it's really 10 stories off the ground but there is a tunnel goes another 10 stories and they were push out by Drake but who's counting really.

Jaden, Jesse, Aster: WE ARE!

Me: ha ha, It was too tempting to pass up. The chance to throw y'all out of a window, it was too much fun. *death glares from them* Come on guys, you're telling me that was not fun?" *they exchange looks, then ran and gets the swords off the walls* Guess not *GK takes off running* Decoy do the Disclaimer!

Jaden: Hey get back here *takes off after Garoozis-Knight with Jesse and Aster*

Decoy: Garoozis-Knight does not own Yugioh Gx or any other Yugioh series.

Decoy: On with the show…Doh I mean the story he ha

* * *

><p>Jaden Pov<p>

We are falling from the window Drake just threw us out of. We fall into a tunnel that goes sight down and when we finally get the bottom all we met with is water. All four splashes, we come up for air. I look around for Drake, I see him standing on the blank, "Drake did you have to do that?"

"Uh Yea I did, the place was on fire," Drake replied, "Lucky this deep pool was here to brake our fall"

"WHAT! You didn't know this pool was here." Aster yell as he swims over to Drake.

"Nope not at all," He just smile at us,"I did not know the water was here at all"

"Wait, how are you already on the bank you were the last to jump?" I asks as I pull myself out of the water.

Drake's smile brightens,"Yea I didn't flop and flander on the way down, I passed y'all and I didn't scream like little girls either."

"We did not scream like little girls," Jesse defend himself

"Oh yes y'all did," Drake laughs jollily, "Don't worry I won't tell, anyways looks like we have a hike in front of us, so rest up here and let our cloths dry."

* * *

><p>Narrator Pov<p>

The gang is sitting down for dinner after a long day of doing nothing, Syrus looks around for Jaden,"Where's Jaden," he asks openly

"They haven't made it back yet," Rachel answers

"Shouldn't we start to worry about them?" Alexis questions

Rachel looks closely at her trying to read her, "No not yet"

Dianna comes in and walks to Rachel's side, She leans in so only she can hear her. "Milady our have reported smoking coming from the Hero's Castle, too much for a camp fire. We believe something has happen to them. This has also got the attention of the Amazons,"

"Thank you for telling me this Dianna. Do you still fell Drake's presence?"

"Yes milady he is still alive."

Rachel nodded to dismiss her, she stands up and says, "Everybody there is something you should…"

* * *

><p>The guys make it out of the cave to find that night has fallen. They soon find their way back to their bikes, when it happens.<p>

Drake moves to his bike and picks up his blue charger backpack when an amazoness arrow is at his feet, "Guys we're in deep shit." Two amazoness scouts jump from the trees.

A third Amazoness come out of the underbrush, It's the Amazoness Paladin Callisto. She has; dark emerald green eyes, Long honey blonde hair that is pulled back into a ponytail save for a few strains of hair that frames her angelic face, her tan amazoness outfit compliments her well developed body showing off all of the right curves in the right places. She really can have any man she wants. "Well well well, this is a surprise, we're sent for a fire and what do we find, the King, The Dragon lord Drake Balder," she says in a heavenly voice that rings in their ears.

Drake remains silent and kneels to his knees and starts going through his bag ignoring her. This upset her greatly, fire flares from her eyes, her face twists with anger, "How dare you ignore me like this," the others jump at the change in her voice, he just smirks.

"It seems I have stuck a nerve," he continue to go through his bag

"We'll take them all back to the Queen"

"No let them go and I'll give you what always wanted,"

She blinks once, "really you will?

"Yes," Drake says but in his head _Hell no, I will not, but I got to save my friends first and I don't plan on staying for very long, I'll have Garoozis move my bike closer to Amazoness' tower so I have a ride back when I get out._

"Hello come back down to earth," Aster says

Drake snaps back to reality to see the two Amazoness scouts readying their bows, "Ah guys…

"Yeah?"

"RUN!" He says as he kicks sand into one the girls eyes and knocks the other on the ground, he tosses his bag to Jaden as they ride away on their bikes. Callisto pulls her sword and holds it to his neck, you can hear a slight growl come from her as Drake raises his hands to surrender with a smirk spread across his face, "Looks like you have only one to take back to your Queen,"

"Fine by me just as long as I get what I want," She says bluntly and hits him on the head with the hilt of her sword, then black out.

* * *

><p>It was around 2 in the afternoon when Jaden, Jesse, and Aster made it back to the castle and came running into the main forum, Guys they got him. They got Drake!" Jaden yelled between breaths<p>

"What?" Alexis, Rachel, and Livi says together from the living room

They begin to weave their tale of what happen, "So after we exited the cave and got back to our bike, they came out of nowhere and took by surprise. Drake, he distracted them so we could get away he toss his bag to me," Jaden stared to look through the bag in his hands he finds the Hero's casket as well as a note.

Guys I can't say much, you need my journal, have Garoozis get it from it's hiding place. Entry 25. See y'all soon

Jaden reads the note out loud, when he finishes Garoozis leave the room and returns moments later with a leather covered book that has Drake's name in Old Castle style letters, "Welcome to the mind of Drake Balder," He says as he opens to the entry mention in the note. "here it is."

Entry 25

I spoke with the blind seeress today. She told of impeding doom that going fall upon my kingdom. She told of a force that will be preceded by another, and is only fallow by darkness and death. I've been making more and more trips between worlds and it has become taxing, it is necessary to prepare for the coming of this blacking force. Our conversation wasn't all bad news, She speaks of a group of heros, two are seers like me, the third is a hero chosen by destiny. So tomorrow I'm off to Domino city to find this group of heros, who ever they may be.

End of Entry Drake Balder July 22

"That's two days before I got shot." Jaden says.

"Yeah did the police ever find out who paid the hit-man who shot you?" Marina asks

"No they never could place anyone who has a grudge against me so the case went unsolved."

"Something doesn't sit dandy with me, mates," Jim says, everyone looks to him, "In Drake's note he says, 'See y'all soon' How does he expect to escape on his own?"

Livi laughs, "No one can keep my brother lock up for long unless he is letting them. But he will need his bike, Garoozis will you go and move Drake closer to the Amazoness' tower, but not too close," Dragon-warrior bows to the little girl then leaves to do as told.

"What I don't get is why pick that entry" Axel comments

"He told us a little bout the darkness he mentions after we had that Dream." Aster answers

"Ugh It stills gives me the creeps," Jaden says bluntly as a chill goes down his spine his body reacts

"HELLO! He's trying to point out the part about the group of heros. It's you guys," Livi points to Jaden, Jesse, and Aster," Think about it. You two are seers meaning you can see duel spirits, the other is chosen by destiny."

"The little sheila is right," Jim says

"Of course I'm right,"Livi smirks at the oozy

"So what do we do now?" Jesse asked

"We need to teach you guys how to fight," Livi answers

"Okay how bad can it be?"

* * *

><p>Three hours later<p>

The guys crawled their way to kitchen,"damn it Jaden why did you had to say–"Jesse groan

"Yeah yeah I know what you're going to say, I regretted soon after I said it," Jaden cut him off

"Who knew that little girl like could be so strong–" Aster says as makes it to the icebox and starts making an ice pack.

"She is quick too," Jaden finish the the thought. He too makes himself an ice pack. Jesse does also.

Livi Jumps into the door way wearing her fighting attire, which is a pair of denim legging. A button down purple plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and tied into a knot over a white T-shirt. Her hair up in French braids, and a pair of combat boots. She hold the wooden practice sword which she use masterfully against the boys the only ones who were able to keep up with her was Axel, Jim, and Hassleberry.

"Ahhh. No more hitting, please no more." They say in fear

"Come on guys that was only a warm up." She says happily then pops back out of the door way

"What!"

* * *

><p>*Me runs back inside and locks the door behind Me* Me: Ha ha ha she is so funny hope y'all like the chapter<p>

Read&Review&Enjoy

Later Y'all I'm going to sleep no


	10. Chapter 10 Nightmare, Dream, and…FIRE!

Me: Hey everybody Im back with another chapter of The Amazon Kingdom. This chapter starts off dark then it gets fluffy then action comes up.

Decoy: Did you have birthday recently?

Me: Yes on the 22nd

*Drake, Rachel, Livi, Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Axel, Jim, Syrus, Bastion, and Hassleberry jumps out and start singing Happy Birthday*

Me: Guys! Thank y'all so much, time for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Garoozis-Knight does not own Yugioh Gx

Me&Decoy: Time to party

Me: Oh I had to change the Amazoness Paladin's name From Sienna to Callisto (cal-lee-sto) I'm sorry for the change.

Jaden lays down in his bed, he soon fell into sleep and the dream took hold.

Jaden finds himself in the same ruin great hall as before. And once again the fall wall was cover in blackness only to broken up by pairs of red glowing eyes

"The light you bring will die! The light inside you will die! All that you are will" says a growling voice.

Jaden looks behind him, but Drake was not there. He turns back to the blackness, "Who are you?"

"I am Shadow…and death."

Jaden steps back, "What do you want."

The voice says nothing the red eyes move around to create an empty space, where the liquid-like blackness moves toward Jaden then receded to reveal Drake on his knees with same black liquid flowing up his body and into his mouth, eyes and ears, he gurgles as he tries to breath.

"Drake!" Jaden tries to move to him but he can't move, he looks down at feet the blackness has encircled his feet holding him in place.

The voice speaks again, "The light in your eyes offends us! Let it go out!"

"We are coming." the voice continues, "We will devour your world. We will snuff out every last light, smother every breath from every mouth, and stop the beating of every last heart." Drake yells in pain as two smoking, shadowily figures begin hitting him with short whips, "He would have done anything for you, and now, he screams alone. He bleeds light and hope! You should see it. It's a beautiful sight!" The Voice laughs at Jaden as he struggles against his bonds. The black liquid pulls Jaden down to a knee. "All that you love shall become shadow. All that you see shall become death."

Drake struggles against the dark liquid to stand, his hands ball into a fists. He pulls his arms in close to his chest, "Jaden, you must not listen to him. Do not loose your courage, if you do, then he wins. He's trying to break you 'cause you are strongest of us." Drake begins to glow with a white light.

"No, Stop it. No more light, don't do this," the voice says in fear as the dark liquid retreats from the light.

Jaden eyes shoot open to find himself back in his room, with Drake's last words replaying in his head. He was covered sweat, he looks at the clock on the nightstand it show 9:00, "What! All man, I've been asleep for only one hour!" he curse under breath as he gets out bed, his body sore from the days of training. He walks over to the room's dresser and gets his swimming trunks, then goes to the château's indoor pool, thinking maybe a good swim will help him go back to sleep. The pool room's wall cover greek and roman mosaics depicting the gods and heros, a stature of Aphrodite sits on the far side of the pool watching the waters, steam from the heated water raise into cool air. Jaden changes then jumps in, when he comes back up for air, he contently and floats on his back and stare up at the stars painted on the ceiling. He Stays like that for a few moments then he swims to the pool's edge, pulls himself out of the water and stands at the water's edge looking up at the painted stars watching how the water makes the pool's underwater lights dance on the walls and ceiling making the mosaics seem to play out their ancient scenes "You know I could get used to this place, mind I could do without the crazy duel monster and Livi's training sessions." Jaden says to himself thinking he was alone

"Me too," Alexis says from behind him. He turn to her, but he miss steps and falls into the pool, "Oh my gods, Jaden!" she runs over to where he fell in. On her hands and knees, she leans over the edge and looks into the water. Jaden pops out of the water and catchers Alexis' lips with his own and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into the pool. Shocked at first, Alexis soon leaned into the kiss, their lips moves together. Her right hand move to Jaden's cheek while her left arm wraps around his neck.

A song started to play on the loud speakers. Livi is standing on the balcony watching the two lovebirds, a smirk on her face and her chin resting on her palm.

_I know I'm still young_

_But I know how I feel_

_I might not have too much experience_

_But I know when love is real_

_By the way my heart starts pounding_

_When I look into your eyes_

_I might look a little silly_

_standing with my arms stretched open wide_

Rachel and Marisol walk onto the balcony Rachel says," Livi what–" Livi cuts her off by placing her right index finger to her lips, "shhh…shut up, it's just getting good," she point down to the pool, Marisol and Rachel move to the railing and look over to see Jaden and Alexis spinning around in the water. Their jaws dropped to see them like this.

_I love you this big_

_Eyes have never seen this big_

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_

_I'll love you to the moon and back_

_I'll love you all the time_

_Deeper than the ocean_

_And higher the the pines_

The two lovebirds were oblivious to the music or the spectators that were watching them, their world at that moment contain only each other.

_'Cause, girl, you do something to me_

_Deep down in my heart_

_I know I look a little crazy_

_Standing with my arms stretched all apart_

Marina walks on the balcony rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What are you doing up, and what's with the mus–"

Livi, Rachel, and Marisol each put their finger to their lips, "Shhh shut up Marina, you're going to ruin everything," Marisol says. She points to the pool. Marina looks over the railing and saw the scene going on in the pool. Shock hits her like a sack of potatoes, "Oh my gods Ja–" Rachel and Marisol tackles Marina before she could say anything else.

_I love you this big_

_Eyes have never seen this big_

_No one's ever dreamed this big_

_And I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Explaining what words cannot describe but I'll try_

_I love you this big_

Rachel and Marisol duck taped Marina mouth shut and continue to watch as Jaden kisses the tip of Alexis' nose making her giggle and laugh. "Wow that was actually smooth Jaden, I didn't know you had it in you." Marisol says sounding surprise at Jaden's actions

_So much bigger_

_Than I ever dreamed my heart ever would_

_I love you this big_

_And I'd write your name in stars across the sky_

_If I could, I would_

Marina struggles against Marisol who is holding her down. She kicks the stereo console bring the music to a halt, making a sound that knocks Jaden and Alexis out of their little dream world, they look to the balcony to see Marina dancing happily, Rachel, Marisol, and Livi glaring at her. Then Livi's face changes, the gears in her head start turning. The two lovebirds step away from each other and looks away with blush clearly visible on their faces.

"Ah great, we're never going to hear the end of this," Jaden says to Alexis

"You got that right," Marina says still doing her happy dance close to the railing. A smile spreads across Livi's face, She pushes Marina over and into the pool. Livi starts jumping with joy and laughing, "You little brat"

"Thank you" Livi takes a bow

Drake's eyes shoot open and sits up. The room was dark expect for the light in the bathroom. Drake can hear someone in the shower. Steam curls at the purple flooring. '_Oh gods, please don't let me be where I think I am'_ Drake prays, he checks under the sheets to see hat only thing he was wearing was a pair of boxers, '_Good gods what has she done to me while I was out'_ He reeled at the thought. That's when Callisto came out of the bathroom, wearing a low-back ocean blue charmeuse babydoll and matching robe. She smiles when she see Drake is awake, "So the mighty hero awakes,"

Drake winces as fire shoots down his right arm it begin to spread across his body. The fire raged over him till it took him over. His blue eyes change to fierily red-orange. His skin hardens into dragon-scales. His head becomes heavy with dragon horns, his face becomes elongated, teeth become razor. His body becomes ripped with muscles. His spine extents into a tail with a club on its end. "Ah great not this again." He says

"Ha ha ha! Finally Drake, you've let your guard down, I am free!" Drake's voice is deeper not his own, He look to Callisto, "Ah you are a fair beauty, I am Garroff." He laugh, "I can't tell you how I've been stuck in that worthless form, itching to be free, and thanks to you I am unleashed, so I won't kill you." Garroff raises his clubbed-tail and crushes the bed in half, then he swings again smashing a dresser. Garroff now stands at 8ft tall, he breaks through where the door was. He shoots a column of flame down the hallway catching three Amazons in the blaze. Garroff continues onward, every time a group of amazons jumps in front of him, they were set a blazed flames that leaps from his hands. Finally he reaches an outer wall, which he busts through and yells to the sky, "I am Garroff master of Fire, Grand Lord of the dragon sets." Garroff jumps from the hole sliding down the side of the tower, his claws riping through the metal of the tower's walls, slowing him down. The fires above him in the tower raged on spending up an inferno into the night sky, he looks back to amire his work then he turned and disappear into the jungle.

Me: So We meet Drake's dark side Garroff. Will Drake regained control or will Garroff destroy everything he has work so hard to build

Decoy: Garroff doesn't seem nice

Me: No he is not

Me&Decoy: Read&Review&Enjo


	11. Chapter 11 Best of the rest

Me:Hey everybody I'm back with Chapter 11 of the Amazon Kingdom. sorry for the late update I have been fighting an ear infection, then I got so busy with training. Anyway many of you don't know there will be a sequel to the Amazon Kingdom so subscribe to get author alerts so you can get updates.

* * *

><p>"Enough is enough, its been days sense Drake was taken, and we haven't heard anything from him. We should go rescue him." Jaden blurs out during lunch causing everyone to freeze.<p>

Livi was the first to speak, "I agree with Jaden, it not like Drake to be this long. Before we can attempt a rescue, we should we scout out the Amazon's tower."

Axe burst into the room "Lady Rachel, Lady Olivia. The Dragons, they have gone crazy," He move to the window the others fallowed, "They are setting everything a blazed, Outside Blue-eyes and the other dragons are rampaging all over the castle's grounds burning the trees and gardens

Jaden could feel that they were in pain, "Pain, so much pain", he says in a sadden voice. Alexis felt sharp pain pass through her stomach and a sudden dizzy spell

"What!" Rachel asks

"The dragons are in pain, something must have happen to Drake, you can hear their pain in their roar. Jaden and I can feel their pain. It's overwhelming" Jesse explains obvious in discomfort.

The fire still raged on. Livi took Rachel's hand, "Don't worry he will find his way back to you no matter what." she turns to the iron-clad warrior "Have Alpha platoon prepare to mobilize. We are going rescue Drake. Ready the Rhinos and Panzers for recon mission." Livi taking charge.

"Yes milady", he replies, then leaves to do as ordered

* * *

><p>Jaden, Jesse, Aster, Hassleberry, Axel, Jim, Syrus Bastion, and Atticus are now in the castle's war room with Livi, Garoozis who is about to kill over, Dianna as well as Drake's two commanders; Darrus (Dark Paladin) and Thane (Dark Flare Knight). Alexis said she wasn't feeling well after seeing the dragons in pain. So Marina and Marisol took back to her room to lay down. Rachel sits in her seat next Drake's empty throne staring into space, the lights are on but nobody's home. Livi puts her on her command headset and hands one to Axel and Hassleberry, then she activates the holographic projectors and the holographic displays on the headsets which show videos from cameras in the marines' helmets.<p>

Livi see Rachel is lost in her fear of what has happens to Drake, "Captain is your recon ready?" she asks through coms in her headset. "Not yet they are getting into position," came the reply. "Have them begin broadcasting when in position", she says then muting her mic, and walks over to Rachel, getting into her lap, Livi pulls her into a caring hug. That's when Rachel finally breaks down and starts to let the tears flow down her cheeks. Livi whispers, "That's it, let it out, just let it out, you don't have to be so strong that you can't cry. And everything is going to be alright."

A smile spreads across Rachel's face as she wipes the tears away and says, "Ha, sometimes I forget you're older than you look" she pulls Livi in for another hug, "Thank you"

Livi nods,"When I miss Drake while he was away on trips. I would sing this song he would sing to me, it made it seem he was still here

"What was the song?" Rachel asks

Livi begins to sing

_"Down by the reeds_

_Down by the reeds_

_Float the souls left unbroken by White Balverines_

_Down by the reeds_

_Night-blooming weeds_

_Embrace those who go dancing in sad moonlit dreams._

_Down by the reeds_

_A twisted path leads_

_To Banshees who breathe out a cold winter breeze."_

She she get up and walk back to the map table, un-muting her mic. Livi turn back to Rachel and says, "Rachel, you don't have to be here, why dontcha go and check on Alexis and the Twins," Rachel leaves

Syrus looks around, "Where's Chazz?"

"Oh Drake had got word that was needed back home due to some family emergency, a private matter so Drake sent him back home before he left" Livi answers,"Good thing to he was starting to get on my nerves."

* * *

><p>Alexis is sleeping, The twins are reading books they got from the château's library when Rachel pokes her head in "hey how is she?" she asks<p>

"She's fine, sleeping now," Marisol says from her seat next to the window.

"She says it is just a headache, but I think it is more than just that", Marina says sitting on the bed next to Alexis' sleeping form, "You don't think she and Jaden…" She ask her sister

"Nah", the twins say together.

* * *

><p>Drake's eyes shoot open as he takes in a deep breath. The sun's light shinning through canopy. He grunts and groans as he tries to sit up. Looks around taking his surroundings, then he get to his feet only to grab on to a near by tree for support. He looks around for a landmark to figure where he was but at his dismay he does not recognizes where he was. He notices that his cloths are burned and shredded, and his shoe are gone.<p>

"Drake, please be alive. Please gods help him find his way back to me from whatever dark place he may be." a ghostly mirage of Rachel appear in front of him

"Rachel? Rachel I'm right here," He reaches out to her but she disappear, "I will find my way back to you, my love." he told himself

* * *

><p>"Castle command, this is Recon-1 Saber team, we have visual on the Amazon tower" Before them stands a badly damage tower, some fire still raging from Garroff's escape, many amazons are running to and fro in such panic they didn't even notice the marines, "Many are rambling about some demon name Garroff"<p>

"No it can't be, Commander Thane send our medics to help them out, Saber team hold position."

Commander Darrus in shock, "Milady are we really going to send aid to the amazons,"

"Yes Darrus, they were attack by Garroff, and that is a fate worse than death itself, he is an 8ft tall monster of a dragon who leaves fear, madness, and death in his wake." Livi says

"Milady, how do you know this Demon" Thane asks

"It was just after Château Balder was finish and Dragonguard was soon to be as well. Drake, Jorge and I decided to explore what is now known as Dragon Lord cave." Livi explains

"Wait a minute who's Jorge?" Jesse asks causing Livi to become red in the face.

She laughs nervously, "Never mind that, anyway that is where we found the Dragon throne and Zeno, Garroff's right hand man. And This is Garroff," Livi presses a button causing a holo-image of Garroff appear above the map-table; Fiery red-orange eyes, black horns that sweep back and up, Red scales on is back and yellow on his underside, black spikes that go down the back of his neck, a club at the end of his tail made up of two harden scales that make a spear tip and if use right can cut as well as smash, "he gives off this aura that we call his blood rage which leaves the survivors of his attack non compos mentis, basically ripping their minds in two.

"huh? Non compos mentis?" Jaden asks

"latin. It means literally 'not having control of one's mind'." Livi explains, "Survivors usually suffer from frightful vision of what Garroff did to them, you might say it's like what a living hell would be. If he truly has return then we'll need the Draconic Guard," Livi types a code into keypad. When she was done, the sound of ancient gears turning fill the air, a false wall raise up to reveal three massive heavy-armor super soldiers wearing technologically advance combat exoskeleton battle-suits with a network of overlapping layers of armor. Their armor is painted the same colors as Drake's battle stander. Their faces are hidden behind orange-red polarized visored helmets that incase heads like sport motorcycle helmet.

(All in all they are like the spartans-II's from halo which served as inspiration for the Draconic Guard, DG for short. I do not own HALO)

"Only three?" Axel asks

"No these are just all that is left of the original 300 that fought with Drake at the Battle of the Dragon Throne against Garroff and his followers."

"So only four survived the first fight against this Garroff" Hassleberry ask clearly tense from this fact.

"Yeah but now we have 3000 DG's, these are the elites. Ajax, Legion, and Xena is the first female DG."

All three of their helmets are dragon-like but each has a different set of horns. Ajax's curve forward and up, Legion has a pair of ram horns, Xena has two separate clusters of horn-lets on the upper back of her helmet. The three warriors shutter to life and after the retrieve their weapons, they move from the secret room and kneel at Livi's feet "We are yours to command Lady Olivia Balder" Ajax says as they bow their heads.

That when both Jaden and Jesse felt dizzy and fell unconscious into a dark void.

* * *

><p>Me: Haha another cliffy. Okay guys and gals, I love to heard feed back from you so if you have this story on your story alert list please leave reviews. It helps me.<p>

Decoy: We like to thank _BlueRedRosa23_ for being such great and loyal reviewer

Me: So just to let you know there are only Four more chapters, maybe more, left in Amazon Kingdom.

Decoy WHAT! Why?

Me: Well the amazons have been defeated now they just have to deal with Garroff, But if you like this AU, there will be a sequel to this story already under construction . There is conversation about the plot between Me, Drake, Rachel, and Livi


	12. Chapter 12 Memories

Me: Hey everybody this the second half of Chapter 11. I am feeling better now and doing very good with my training I've lost close to 35 pounds, happy dance haha

Decoy: time for disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

Decoy&Me: enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jaden and Jesse wake next to each other on what looks like an empty city block of Domino City, "Huh Jaden where are we?" Jesse asks a little freak.<p>

"Don't know but it looks exactly like Domino City's residential area? I think we're four blocks away from my uncle's house."

"Huh Jaden, I don't think we're in Domino City."

"What makes you say that?"

Jesse just points to the sky, "I don't remember the sky being black and white." He was right the clouds were jet black while the blue sky was bone white.

"He's right this is not Domino City," the two turn to see Alexis standing behind, "This place seems to be made up of pieces of several famous cities, I've seen pieces of Rome, London, Paris, Venice, Athens, and New York."

"How long have you been here Lex?" Jaden asks concerned

"Huh sense I fell asleep in my room."

"Okay what should we do now?" Jesse as they hear a tiger's roar, they turn to the sound to see a white tiger the size of a honda civic with the giant cat was three german shepherds; one was solid black, the 2nd was all white, the last one was black and brown. The tiger bears its teeth at the three duelists then flinch as if someone sprayed water in its face, then the cat growled annoyed as it turns away from them, taking a few step before looking back at them and twitching it head signing for them to follow. The Duelist follow the giant tiger and 3 dogs down the street to what looks like the Parthenon (a big important temple of Athena built in Athens after the greek defeated the Persians) the animals move up the short walkway and up the the front steps but stop before the open doors the tiger signed them to go on in, then the tiger and its companions bow to the statues that stands inside and retreated to the street. Jaden, Jesse, and Alexis enter the temple to find a single person sitting on his kneels before 12 statues of the greek gods and goddesses sitting in their seats of power forming a U shape, each statue was 10 ft high. Incenses burn in front to the worshiper.

"Hey where are we?" Jaden ask. Alexis hits him in the arm, "Ow what was that for?" he asks but sees that Alexis and Jesse was bowing to the statues, he catches on and does the same.

"Ah you're here, apologizes for Grunt he likes to show who's boss." says the worshiper still facing forward. He bows one last time before standing turning to the duelists.

"Drake!" they say together when they see that it is the Dragon Lord.

He smiles to them and opens up his arms as to give a hug, "Welcome to the temple."

"Okay where exactly are we?" Jaden asks and gets hit in the arm again by Alexis

"Ah yeah I am sorry that I had to bring you here Alexis, I wasn't excepting you. Anyway you are in a dream sphere."

"Dream what?" question marks float above their heads.

"A dream sphere is the realm of dreams, its where your subconscious goes to play out dreams, it is a realm of infinite possibilities. This is my dream sphere, only seers or people with a duel spirit inside them can enter another person's dream sphere. Because I'm connected to so many duel spirits, I no longer dream like normal people. Instead I come here, this place holds every memory that is dear to me, most are that the museum."

"Wait I'm not a seer why am I here," Alexis asks

"You fall under the second category, A duel spirit has tookin' up resident inside hopefully not a mean one?" Drake explains

"Why did you bring us here?" Jesse asks

"Ah yes, I brought you here for information, let's head over to the museum." Drake says as he bows to the statues and walks out of the temple. He snaps his fingers causing a white 2011 dodge charger with black racing stripes to appear out of nowhere, "Get in"

Drake drove in silence until he stops in front of the museum which has what looks like a wear house behind it. The sign reads, _'the life and memories of Drake Balder.'_ They walk into the main show room that had what seem like trophies on pedestals and paintings on the walls. The Paintings move as they replayed old memories like old home movies; One was showing a birthday party the caption says,'Drake's eighth birthday party', another shows Drake and his dad playing catch while his mother and sister watch the caption says, 'The day before Drake's parents died'. Every memory, dream, or treasure, I thought was important, I keep here. I have done so many things that just trying to remembering it all was not enough. I learn how to enter and control this realm." Drake move to pedestals that holds a nearly destroyed draconic guard helmet that has a large cut going down the face mask and scorch marks. Drake runs his fingers across the torn edge, "Jaden, has Livi sent a recon unit to the Amazoness tower, yet," Drake ask still looking down at the damaged helmet before him.

"Yeah", Jaden answers, Drake's eyes move upward to stare straight at the wall, his back still to the others.

"So they know that Garroff has returned. Have they awaken the Draconic guards?"

"Yeah", Jaden notices that one of the paintings was covered by a black sheet. As he reaches up to remove the sheet, Drake grabs his hand stopping him as well as making him jump from the sudden contact.

"No one is allow to see that memory!" He says in an angry growl as he lets go of Jaden's hand and turns away, "How much did Livi tell about Garroff?"

"She showed us what he looks like and told us that you, her, and a dude named Jorge found his right hand man Zeno who released Garroff", Jesse answers

"She told you about Jorge?"

"No she just let his name slip but she dismissed it right away," Jesse answers again.

"Huh figures she still has a crush on him, John Forge or 'Jorge' as we like to call him, it started as a pet name Livi had for him soon he started to introduce himself as Jorge. He was the first person I saved and was second person I brought to Château Balder after Livi, at the time she was starting to think of boys in a different way. He was her first and only crush." Drake points to a still painting above the damaged helmet that showed a boy, light brown hair: cut very short, eyes bright hazel. "She was devastated when he was killed by Garroff," Drake then gestures to the covered painting, "That painting shows the battle for the Dragon throne. 25 cycles ago (which is really 12 years) Garroff was release. 5 cycles later I took all 300 of my Draconic Guards into the dragon lord cave, hoping to get to the dragon throne before Garroff. Turns out I wasn't the only one who was gathered warriors, He met us in those dark passage ways with his own forces. We were doomed from the start they had the advantage of seeing in the dark, we did not. A group of my men got separated from the rest of us as Jorge and I stood back to back we could hear them being slaughtered by Garroff's forces, their cries echoed through the caverns to us. We face Garroff and his forces at the throne and were able to defeat him, but not before Jorge was severely wounded trying to save me. It was Jorge who first said our battle cry "Enim Gladius Comitatu" latin meaning "For Sword Company" the group that got separated. Of the 301 of us that entered, only 4 of us came out, Ajax, Legion, Xena and I. All three of them were changed greatly. Legion was the class clown always telling a joke to Xena who was always laughing because of something he said. She has post-traumatic vocal disarticulation (After a period of extreme stress of trauma, a person diagnosed this condition is rendered completely unable to speak, even if there is no catastrophic injury to their vocal cords) and now speaks through signs language. Legion doesn't tell jokes anymore, Ajax is the only one who stills speaks, they just had their hearts harden with anger, we all did, but I learn to let go of the anger. But I still can't look upon the memory. I should be getting you guys back to your bodies, I'm close to the château and will be there soon."

* * *

><p>"Recon-1 do you see any sign of Drake?"<p>

"No milady,"

That's when Dargo (Dragoness the Wicked Knight) came running into the room, "MILADY, Drake…Arrive…Front Gat…Badly Injured…Needs Medical!" He says between breaths.

The Lot of them takes off running toward the château. They meet Garoozis who carried Drake from the front gate, at château's front steps. The dragon warrior carries him to his room soon followed by the medics.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry It's another cliffy mwaha ha ha ha. I got to keep y'all wanting more. Drake, Jorge, Livi all learned to speak in Latin to keep other people from listening in on their conversations. That is why they speak in Latin sometimes. I thought a dead language would be great way to talk in secret. Anyway this Quick update time is a gift to my loyal Readers&amp;Reviewers Thank you for being such good readers, you reviews get me bump like Jaden when he gets his game on haha.<p>

Decoy&Me: Please everybody if you like the story TELL US, even if it is just to say 'good chapter'

BRR23 WE love you! &your proactive review.

call911imbad you're great

JJB88 You're Awesome too your reviews are just one word but that is still feedback

remember press that review button right down there


	13. Chapter 13 Haou is Awaken

Me: Hey Fanfiction I'm back with another chapter of Amazon Kingdom, This does feel to me to be short but it suppose to set you up for the next and final chapter of the chapter this story.

Drake: what about In The Dead of Night

Me: That is just a side project I'm working on while I'm waiting for inspiration for this story. This story take priority.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx

* * *

><p>Drake is now asleep in his bed, and there cuddled in at his side, Rachel holds onto him not wanting to ever let go of him. She lays peacefully with her head on his chest as it gently rises and falls with each tired breath, their legs in a tangle mess. she feel his arms snake it's way around her waist, she looks up to see that he was finally awake.<p>

"hey your awake," She says moves up to kiss him, then resettles back to her former position.

"Epic, I could get used to waking up like this," Drake says in a horsed voice.

"Put a ring on my finger and you can." she says playfully

"Is that an offer?"

"Hmmm, maybe"

"Be careful, I just might take you up on that offer," he says as they begin to laugh but Drake stops because of the pain. They have always played at the idea of getting married but Drake has yet to find the right ring for her. (Of course he has already ask her father for her hand but they haven't told Rachel yet so don't tell her)

Rachel look the alarm clock on the nightstand, it showed it was time for to get ready for her morning jog. She untangled herself him; as she gets up, Drake sees that she is wearing the dark blue Victoria Secret jeweled silk babydoll she got for his last birthday.

"I didn't know you brought that with you?"

Rachel looks down and sees what he is talking about. She smiles, "Actually I got two of these, I left this one here last time we were here." she says as she gives him a seductive look and steps to the side of the bed. Drake reaches out pull her back to bed, but his body fails him as he winces and flops down on his chest, he is still sore from his struggle with Garroff. He groans, "You're lucky it hurts too much to move" as returns to where he was.

"Oh really now?" she asks playfully teasing him as she steps closer to him, "Oh my mighty hero where does it hurt?" Drake pauses to think about his next move. Drake points to the shot just right of his abs. Rachel straddles him and kisses the shot, "Anywhere else?" Drake then points to his collarbone. Rachel brush her hair back behind her ear. She kisses her way up his neck and to his jaw. He caress her cheek as she bring her lips to his for a kiss that was just as passionate and sweet as well as her fear of loosing him.

"I'd find you. In the day or the night, in the black or the white. In red of a rose or the depths of the ocean blue. In the face of a child, in the warmth of your smile. In the sweet memories and the ones yet to be On the first day of spring with the flowers grow wild. Every song ever sung about being in love. Every kiss, every hug, every touch. Even if we never met, still I know I'd find you among the millions. I would walk straight to your heart without any hesitation; It's beyond my control like a magnet pulling my soul to you" He says to her

Rachel's smile widens, "You got that from a song, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charge it was same song that was playing during our first dance"

Tears well up in her eyes and begin to roll down her cheeks. He caress her cheeks and thumbs away a tear, she places her hand on top of his and turns her head to kiss his palm.

That's when Livi knock and enters the room, but freezes when she sees them in their current position, she turns on her heels to walk out of the room.

"What is it Livi?" Drake sit up.

"Oh I was just coming to tell you breakfast will be ready soon, but now I can see that y'all have other things on your minds." Livi smirks

"No Livi there is nothing going on," Drakes says

"Yet." Rachel punches in as Drake looks at her in surprise, "What I need to get some kind release."

Livi shudders as she walks out of the room. She sees Garoozis leaning against the wall next to the door; She steps in front of him puts her finger in his face, "Why didn't you warned me to what they were doing." He grunted in a laughing manner. She continues down the hall shuddering again.

* * *

><p>Alexis is in her room still asleep, Nightmares run wild in her mind, the Mares on lost and pain show her visions of the Château burning, and of Duel Academy in ruins, Monsters rampaging in Domino City and the world in chaos. She screams for the nightmares to end but they don't stop. She see a Shadowed Figure Standing in the still burning ruins of what looks like the Obelisk blue girl's dorm, he looks coldly down at something in his hand. He is dress in black and gold medieval knightesque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. His face is hidden behind black helmet visor. Monsters then gather around him and start chanting "Supreme King". Alexis then see what happens if she duels The Supreme King, She burst into a million points of light.<p>

"Alexis!" she hears something calling to, "Soon these will come to pass, will you be ready to stop the Supreme King?" it asks She shakes her no, "I can help you, just release me and embrace the power of the icy winter blizzard." Alexis remains silent. The voice becomes impatient and changes to a low, darker voice that screams, "RELEASE ME NOW," which causes Alexis to wake up screaming in terror

* * *

><p>Jaden was sitting outside in the Château's Gardens looking up at the stars, Winged Kuriboh playing with his hair. The garden has already return to its former beauty before the Dragon's rampage, He smiles as fairies dance on the stilled waters of the fountain.<p>

"What are you doing up this early?" he turns to see Atticus leaning against the tree where he and Alexis first Livi.

"Hey Atticus, I could not sleep?"

"Yeah me too, this place just feel weird to me."

"Yeah I feel too energize to sleep, actually I've been feeling like this ever sense we got here, It's this place it just gives off this power it feels amazing." Jaden's eyes flash gold then returns to their chocolate brown, Atticus just barely catches the change, he makes a metal note to ask talk to Drake later about this given' that Jaden words did scared him a little.

"Right...hey let go get something to eat." Atticus says to him.

As they walk back to the Château Atticus says "So you and Alexis finally got together," Catching Jaden off guard, He blush and scratches the back of his head

"What! How did you hear?" He asks

"I have my ways." He says mischievously, "Hey maybe this is a good thing."

"How so?"

"Well you loosen her, while at the same time she grounds you in ways that you need grounding. You both make the other complete and inspire the other to believe yourself. I can't believe I didn't see it coming even though she has had like the biggest crush on you for like forever..." Atticus couldn't believe what he just said neither can Jaden.

"WHAT"

"I shouldn't have said that, well no used in hiding it now that you two are together. Well Jaden I have to say that she seems happy, actually happier than I seen her in a long time, so you have my blessing to marry my sister."

"WHAT."

"Yeah you are her Fiance, right?"

"yeah, why?" Jaden says plainly

Atticus face-palms, "Gods Jaden, fiance means to be marry soon" Atticus sighs, "Well we know which of you will be the brains of your relationship ha ha do you have anything in that head besides dueling magic?"

Jaden blushes because of Atticus' comment about which one of them will be the brains of their relationship then smiles to himself liking thought of marrying Alexis and kicking himself for not know the meaning of fiance; Atticus was right she would be the brains but he would be the heart. Once they were inside Atticus started to walk to the rooms instead of the dinning room

"Hey Atticus the dinning room is this way"

"Yea I know I forgot something back in my room I'll meet you in there" Atticus lies to him

"Okay" Jaden says goes to the dinning

Atticus goes to Drake's room he see Garoozis standing outside, "Garoozis is Drake okay, I need to talk to him" The Dragon warrior nodes then bangs on the door. Rachel answers the door in a blue silk robe.

"What is it Garoozis...oh Atticus"

"Is Drake awake yet I need to talk to him, It about Jaden" He tells her

"Oh yes come in" Rachel opens the door for the him. Atticus finds Drake sitting up in the bed

"Hey Atticus what is."

"It's Jaden..." Atticus retells his conversation with Jaden, "Something is different about him, almost like there's a darkness surrounding him slowly changing him."

"Atticus, are you certain of this," Drake ask as he slowly got dressed

"Yes I know darkness when I see it, it not something you forget."

"Okay but I have to see Jaden's change for myself to understand what is happening to him." Drake says as the maid enter with a breakfast trey "Oh Mia could you take my breakfast to my study please?"

"Yes master Balder,"

"Why your study?" Rachel asks sitting at her vanity table brushing her

"Research I'm going to look for accounts similar to Jaden's case? Atticus tell Jaden that after he is done eating I would like to see him in my study

* * *

><p>Jaden enters Drake's study unsure what he will find, "Drake?" he speaks. Drake looks up from the biggest book Jaden has ever seen. (Knowing him, he hasn't seen that many books haha)<p>

Drake smiles at him as he closes the tome ,"Ah Jaden come in sit down," The study was dark the only light came the two lambs on Drake's desk. There are two couches that sit face each other making a triangle with Drake's desk. Bookshelves line each wall. Jaden sat down on one of the couches, The door slams shut and locks itself 'causing Jaden to jump. "So Jaden, I hear you have been feeling different since we got here, care to explain Haou," Jaden eyes turn gold just like Atticus described.

"What did you call me?" Jaden asks in a different voice, Drake secretly tries to reach for a blank card. Jaden's face change to anger, raising his hand up, he release a wall of darkness that send Drake flying against the bookshelf and falls to the floor with ten full shelves of books falling ontop of him burying him.

Jaden looks at his hands in disbelief at what just happened, his eyes flicker between the brown and the gold, until they stop on the gold when Garoozis open the door to find Jaden standing over Drake's unconscious body. The dragon warrior charge him only to meet the same wall of darkness Drake did.

Jaden take off running, leaving the Château for the dark surrounding jungle. Taking one last look, he disappears into the underbrush.

* * *

><p>ME: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am so cruel ~anyways sorry if the chapter seems short it is just a set-up chapter. Please review the longer the better.<p>

Drake: I hate you right now

ME: What did I do to you

Drake: That Bookshelf stunt was not fun to do

ME: You did not have to do it we could have your stunt double Larry do it.

Drake death glare at ME

ME: see Y'all Late


	14. Chapter 14 This not a goodbye

Lightning flashes and thunder cracks sky asunder as the rains start to fall, Jaden kept running 'til he could run no more, and his body drops to his knees from exhaustion, as questions fill his head, "Why did I do that? How did I do that?"

"I know why you did it Jaden." Jaden turns to see Yubel standing by a tree. Her form kept changing from her monster form and a human form which had shoulder length dark blue hair, greenish-blue eyes, and a yellow diamond imbedded into her forehead. Jaden's hands balled up into fist. His eyes turn gold again, and he charges the she-demon who easily dodges and causes Jaden to fall face first into the mud.

"Jaden, why do you fight who you really are, you are meant to rule the worlds" Jaden starts to clam down but his eyes stay their gold color, "Come with me Haou and we will rule this world and the next."

Jaden get up and starts to clean the mud off his face. After a moment he moves toward her side. He stops when he hears Alexis voice on the wind calling his name. Alexis and Drake jump through the underbrush.

"Alexis?" Haou asks questioningly

"Jaden, what are you doing?" Alexis asks with pain lace in her voice.

"Fulfilling my Destiny, I,"

"No Jaden, she is leading you down a dark and lonely path of pain and regret." Drake cuts him off.

"Silence you, you have interfered quite enough," Yubel says as she sends a tidal wave of darkness toward Drake. Drake raises his hand and a beam of light shot forth from his hand changing into a shield that broke through the darkness protecting him and Alexis

"Jaden, please stop this madness this is not who you are."

"Whore, you know nothing about who he is." Yubel says as she brings Jaden close to her body.

"I do know you, Jaden don't listen to her. You are outgoing, kindhearted, funny, you're always ready to put your all in every duel, and you never give up. Why are you giving up so easily now. Don't you know that I love you and I believe in you?" Alexis says with tears streaming down her face. The wind howls through jungle trees as Lightning flashes and the thunder rolls. She hears Asuka talking in her head, "Release me Alexis and embrace the power of the winter blizzard. It is the only way to save your beloved Jaden."

Alexis felt new strength flow into as Asuka took control; the air became freezing cold as the rain turn to snow and ice. An ice circlet form on her brow with a large dark blue sapphire the size of a golf ball as the center piece and two sliver dollar size diamonds flanking it on either side. As the rain turned to ice hits her skin it forms ice angle armor. Alexis' eyes changed as well, from their hazel color to an icy blue. As the freezing air around Alexis expands, it starts to turn the rain to sharp ice needles. Asuka channels the wind and redirects it sending hundreds of ice needles toward Haou, One flies by his cheek cutting him. He winces as blood oozes from the cut. But he pain is short lived as anger sets in, Jaden sends out a shock wave that blows both Drake and Alexis off their feet. Alexis/Asuka is the first to her feet. She put her hands together an ice sword forms in between her hands. Haou creates his own sword out of shadows. Asuka charges toward Haou, Haou returns by charging as well. As the two meet an explosion of energy causes a crater the size of a little league baseball field. Alexis and Jaden lay unconscious and only ones left standing was Yubel and Drake.

"Do you see now the kind of destruction that fallows you Yubel, are you truly protecting him?"

Yubel moves toward Jaden and checks him over "I don't know" she says to herself. Drake turns his on Yubel and Jaden to check Alexis once over, "Listen Yubel they need medical attention" He says as turns back to them to be blinded by a bright white light. The light soon dies out but Jaden and Yubel were gone.

"Well Alexis, looks like it is just you and me." Drake says as he picks her up starts to carry her back to the château.

* * *

><p>Alexis awakes to see Drake, Marina, and Atticus talking quietly.<p>

"So what do we do now," Marina says, "Jaden is still with that monster."

"I know that Marina," Drake answers, "But there is nothing we can do right now. There is no way of telling that she'll be herself or have any memories of their time here or…" Drake turns to Alexis, "Hey you're awake."

"Sissy your okay," Atticus says jumps onto the bed to give Alexis hug who right in turn push him off the bed. Atticus got up rubbing his butt, "Why Sissy, why would you do that?"

"Alexis, how do you feel? What do you remember?"

"I remember the picnic from yesterday, why what happened?" Atticus and Marina's heads both drop in despair Drake was unaffected, he just smile like if she had gotten the question right.

"Well we should let you get some rest," Drake says as he pushes Atticus out the room with Marina following behind.

* * *

><p>The rest of the GX gang was gathered in the living room when Drake, Atticus, and Marina in they look up, their in their eyes ask if Alexis was okay. Atticus shook his head no to their sorrowful looks.<p>

"Alexis is awake but she has no memory of this place, her little get to gather with Jaden in my pool, or what happened last night in the jungle and there is no telling if Jaden remembers anything, so it means that we're back to square one. If what happened last night has told me anything, its that fate still has other plans for them. So if we want to see them together we will have to wait or try again at a later time, I will contact y'all when Jaden is found and again when it is time to try. But before we leave are we all in agreement that Alexis and Jaden should be together" Drake explains and asks them, everyone looks around, it was nods all around, "So with that we all are on agreement. Good we all know what must be done."

Drake's gang and the Gx gang soon return to Duel Academy, Drake and the others soon left the island with his research complete there was little reason for them to stay. Drake had each of them to swear not to tell Alexis about the Drake's Château or what had happened between her and Jaden there. Rachel gave each of the girls a book full of her words of wisdom each one was tailored to each girl. Later on Alexis, Marina, and Marisol went to the spot that they had the picnic with Rachel and Drake, they took turn reading the words that Rachel written to them. Each book had tickets, VIP passes, Airline and Hotel reservation for some of her up coming concerts. The rest of the year was actually normal. But little did they know Jaden had also return to the human world, Yubel had given up her plans for Jaden to rule the worlds for the moment. At the time being, She just as content to be connected to Jaden...

Me: Hahahahah Cliffy! What will happen to everyones favorite dueling fool? Will Alexis and Jaden ever be together? Find out in It's a Rhodes' Wedding. lol

Drake: Mang Jaden and Alexis can't catch a break. First they finally tell each other how they felt for the other. Then Haou is awaken. What will happen to the worlds.

Me: All great questions anyways I'm gonna try update In the Dead of Night as well. If I figure the design of the husk right. Please review


End file.
